A Mile in Our Shoes
by The.Baby.Nightcrawler
Summary: Alternate Universe, kind of. This is the story of Kirian Wagner. She is born a mutant with extraordinary powers unknown to even herself. Follow Kirian through her chaotic life on the run from Magneto as she and her brother move into the Xavier Institute. Rated T for violence later on.
1. The End is Only the Beginning

Chapter 1- The End is only the Beginning (Our story)

Disclaimer: I do not X Men: Evolution or the characters~

I DO OWN KIRIAN~!

Summary: AU. This is the story of Kirian Wagner. She is born a mutant with extraordinary powers unknown to even herself. Follow Kirian through her chaotic life on the run from Magneto as she and her brother move into the Xavier Institute.

Read and Review!

* * *

Kirian ducked as the flames surrounded her small, shaking body. Dispite how warm the air was around her she still shivered. The thick, grey smoke clogged the air within the small house. The young girl coughed and spluttered as her mother held her close.

A huge blast rang through the small house. The whole house shook. Her mother gasped and shoved her daughter away from her.

"NO!" Kirian screamed. Only a few feet away Kirian's mother lay crushed under a fallen beam. Her mother's eyes were wide with fear, blood trickled out of her mouth. Tears poured down Kirian's face. "MOTHER NO!".

The man who had attacked the house kneeled down here the small, crying Kirian. "Come here child" the man commanded.

Tears rolled down little Kirian's cheeks. "Why would you hurt them!? They did nothing wrong!" she shouted as he turned away from the man in the red cape.

"But they did do wrong" the man with the cape said as he approached the young girl once more, an evil look flashed across his cold eyes.

Kirian looked up at the man with fear in her eyes. "What did they do?" she asked with her lip trembling.

"They did not give you to me." the man answered simply.

Kirian turned to the man with the fear all but gone. She released a scream that caused the man to fall to his knees. He cried out and flicked his wrist. A metal cabinet flew at Kirian. She moved her hand up and easily deflected the cabinet. The hard, metal cabinet broke in two.

The man looked at her in horror. "Lets see how you like it!" Kirian shouted as he swung a punch at the man. The punch hit the man square in the face. She dropped the man to the ground. She continued her assault, while easily deflecting anything that the man threw at her.

The man fired a blast at her. A ball of metal connected with Kirian's stomach. The young girl cried out in pain. The man loomed over her. He winced and spat on the ground. Blood trickled from his lip. Kirian had split his lip. She grinned softly.

"I am beginning to think that you aren't worth the trouble you have caused..." the man said, spitting red on the ground.

He coughed and then disappeared not before kneeling down close to Kirian where the metal ball still sat on her gut. She winced and tried to punch him. He held her hand in his.

He got in close to her, "I will be back for you, Kirian" the man said with a chilled expression.

Tears rolled down Kirian's cheeks. "Who are you?" she said tightening the hold she had on Magneto's hand.

The man winced at the pressure on his hand, "I am Magneto." he told her.

The girl glared at him and gripped his hand tighter. The man cried out and stumbled away, leaving Kirian all alone.

Kirian took this time to close her eyes. The tears that came in huge bursts of sobs that shook her small body. Kirian knew that both her parents were gone. Her father was killed first and her mother was crushed right in front of her.

Soon the rain began to fall. Her tears blended in with the rain that soaked her small body. She winced and tried to get comfortable. Well as comfortable as she could get with the weight of the metal ball still on her stomach.

Kirian's eyes closed. She would not let Magneto get her. She would make him pay her everything he caused, for the hurt he caused her family. Kirian winced, she raised her wounded arm and took a deep breath.

The ball rolled off her stomach. She took in a huge lungful of air as the rain still fell around her. Her head lolled to the side. She closed her eyes, and all went black.

* * *

Kurt Wagner winced as he tucked his head to stay hidden. Rain fell and soaked the land in its wet tears. Kurt had stopped crying long ago. His parents were gone. He had no where to go and he didn't know what to do.

Kurt's mother and father weren't really his parents but they felt like they were. They always watched out for him, they always tried to help him. But today they told him to run and never look back.

So Kurt very reluctantly ran and only later was it revealed the Kurt's parents were gone.

The local villagers who called Kurt a demon had chased after him. They beat him. More tears threatened to fall from his soft, yellow colored eyes.

Kurt turned his head and snuck quietly out of the tunnel he had been hiding in. His two-toed feet touched the ground in a near silent forest. He gasped when he heard a small whine coming from deeper in the forest.

Kurt cautiously peaked around the tree and gasped at the sight that met his eyes. A little girl sat leaned up against a rock. She looked no older than 6. Kurt's eyes widened when he saw the small pellet sized balls of metal hovering in the air around her.

The girl turned her head and raised a hand, ready to attack.

Kurt ducked. "Please don't, I don't vant any trouble, I just vant to help you" he said as he slowly lowered his arms.

The girl smiled softly at Kurt. She lowered one hand, the small metal balls dropped to the ground and circled around her, until a large metal ball was formed once more.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice was barely a low, pained whisper.

"My name is Kurt Vagner" Kurt answered softly as he pressed his blue hand against her forehead. The young girl was burning up. Kurt gulped.

"Hi Kurt..." the young girl said before passing out.

* * *

I hope this chapter was okay, I was kinda of nervous about it. I really liked the way it turned out and I hope that you all liked it too. Thanks for reading.

Please read and review.

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	2. Surviving on our Own

Chapter 2- Surviving on our Own

Disclaimer: I do not own X Men: Evolution or the characters~

I DO OWN KIRIAN!

A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter.

A/N 2: Can I get some reviews. I would love you all forever. Is 10 okay?

* * *

Kurt gasped as the little girl passed out. Kurt had no clue what to do. He winced and scooped the small girl into his arms. He used his cloak to shield her from the rain even though they were both soaked.

Kurt started running, even though he had no idea where he was going. He just kept running, farther and farther into the dense forest he had found the girl in. Kurt winced with every step he took, he knew he had to get the little girl out of the rain.

A small smile touched his lips when he approached a small, abandoned looking cabin surrounded with tall, thick pine trees. Kurt ran forward even though his pain was tipping the scales unbearable. He rushed into the house and ran into the bedroom in the back. He wrapped the girl in a towel and dried her off the best he could. He slipped her out of her wet clothes and slipped a large shirt he found over her.

He gently petted her hair as he wrapped her in the blankets. Kurt groaned as he peeled the rain soaked cloak and shirt over his chest. He grimaced at the purplish green bruises that spread over the expanse of his chest. He winced as he wet a towel he had found in the washroom and begin to slowly clean his wounds off.

Kurt went to bed wincing in pain as he settled in the chair by the bed. He smiled softly at the little girl sleeping in the bed to left. With that last thought Kurt drifted off into the land of dreams.

Kurt's dreams were not pleasant. Memories of being beaten screamed through his head. Deafening any thoughts that it was only a dream. Kurt screamed as a foot connected with his ribs. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

Kurt felt something on his shoulder. His yellow eyes snapped open, he screamed. Kurt's eyes snapped open, the little girl who was sleeping on the bed beside him sat up screaming as well. Her eyes lit up with a red aura. She threw her arms up, metal pellets flew around her.

"Please..." Kurt murmured, holding his hands in front of his body so he could try to protect himself.

She lowered her hands, her eyes returned to normal mismatched colors. The metal pellets clattered to the floor with a clack. The little girl sighed and closed her eyes. Tears flowed from her closed eyes.

Kurt slowly approached the bed with his hands still raised to protect himself. The young child opened her eyes which Kurt noted that they were yellow on her left eye and pink on the right eye. She smiled slightly at him, with tears still running down her face.

Kurt couldn't help but smile back at her. "H-Hi K-Kurt" the girl managed to say through her tears.

He smiled. "Hi, what's your name. You already know mine."

"My name is Kirian. A m-man d-destroyed my house. M-my parents d-d-died" she said the water works began again.

Kurt really had no idea what to do so he pulled the little girl onto his lap. She cried into his chest. He gently stroked her multi-colored hair.

"I'm vzery sorry zat they hurt you, but I vill keep you zafe" Kurt murmured as he tried to comfort the hysterical child. She looked up and Kurt. Her mismatched eyes still had tears leaking from them.

"Pzromise?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I pzromise" Kurt said with a smile.

"Okay" the little girl said perking up, her tears dried instantly. "Does zat mean I am your new baby sister?"

"Zes it does, Prinzessin (princess in German)" Kurt said with a smile.

* * *

*3 and 1/2 year later*

Kurt jumped from building to building while making sure to stay hidden in the shadows. He had to come into town for food for his little sister. If it was up to Kurt he wouldn't eat at all, he'd give it all to his little Prinzessin but if he wasn't around then Kirian would have no one to take of her.

Kurt wrapped his tail around a pole that sat on top of a shop. He dropped in upside down. He smiled silently to himself, he always loved being upside down. His 3 fingered hands reached out a swiped a bottle of milk, a medium sized wedge of cheese and a loaf of bread.

With much ease Kurt pulled himself back onto the top of the roof. He jumped with no effort to the next building until he approached the edge of town. He smiled and leaped into the tall trees of the forest. He swung and jumped from branch to branch. A black smoke surrounded him when he decided to teleport.

He was now outside the doors to the abandoned church on the hill that served as a home to both he and his little sister Kirian. He slipped inside without a sound.

"Kirian!" he called, "I zhave dinner" he called. Just then a girl with a head of multi-colored hair and mismatched eyes jumped down from a beam on the ceiling. She giggled and ran forward, embracing her big brother.

Kurt wrapped his blue cloaked arms around her, returning her hug. He was so proud of his baby sister. She was now a strong little girl at the age of 5. "Come" Kurt said, "Lets eat"

Kirian took a hold of his hand and followed in farther into the church where the pews sat. The two sat in the front to the side of the alter, near the candles. Kurt placed the bottle of milk on the floor in front of him. Kirian sat close to him, their knees were touching.

She smiled, "Did you get some for you too?"

"Yzes I did" Kurt said softly as he gave his sister a piece of bread with some cheese.

Both ate in almost complete silence. Kirian asked a few questions about Kurt's trip. Kurt answered every question even though the trip wasn't very eventful. Kurt stood up when he heard a noise outside. His pointed ear twitched.

"Kir get up on ze beam and stay in ze shadows" Kurt said in a low voice.

"Kurt..." his baby sister whimpered, clinging to him.

"Now!" Kurt said sternly. Kirian teleported up to the beams. Kurt smiled softly and hid the remains of the meal and teleported up on the beam with her.

* * *

Kitty and Jean walked up to the abandoned church on the hill with the Professor leading them with his telepathic powers.

"Are you sure this is it Professor X?" Kitty asked as she pulled her pink jacket closer around her shaking shoulders.

_"Yes Kitty" Professor Xaiver said into Kitty's mind. _

Kurt's ear twitched, he growled and pulled his arms tighter around Kirian.

"Ztay silent" Kurt told her.

Kirian nodded and clung to Kurt like a fly to fly paper.

"Hello, is anyone here?" A female voice asked.

Kurt raised a blue finger to his lips. His baby sister nodded as Kurt teleported away. Kirian did the best she could to stop whimpering. She didn't want Kurt to get hurt again. The last church they were in was almost the last. She and Kurt were beaten and burned at the stake. They managed to escape but from that day on Kurt didn't let Kirian go out of the church alone again.

The people that entered the church could sense Kurt's movements. "Hello?" A voice called out again, this time in a much softer tone. Jean and Kitty stilled when they saw a hunched figure, hiding amongst the shadows that clung to the rotting walls of the church.

"Please come out" Jean said in a soft voice.

"Yes, we won't hurt you" Kitty said softly. She could sense the mutant in the church but she had a feeling that he wasn't the only one. Kitty stilled when she heard a voice.

"Zhy are you here?" Kurt asked in his thick German accent.

"A friend sent us here, we want to bring you to the Institute. Its a place for people like us" Kitty said.

"Like zus?" Kurt questioned.

"Yes" Kitty said softly. "If you would come out I could show you what I do."

Kurt looked up to beam his sister was on. He smiled softly and blew her a kiss. He could see her smile although the fear still remained.

"As you vish but I must varn you. I am nein a normal boy" he said softly.

Jean looked to Kitty. Both were unsure of the presence. "Pzromise you von't scream"

"We won't" both women said at the same time.

With those words Kurt took a deep breath. He heard both girls gasp as they looked at the blue demon like boy standing in front them. Kitty blushed when she noticed the boy's sharp facial features, his blue skin seemed be covered in...fur?

She stepped forward and gently brushed her fingers against the soft fur on his cheek. Kurt flinched, nobody but Kirian had touched him in a long time. He sighed softly.

"Will you come with us?" Kitty asked with a soft smile gracing her lips.

"You zaid you vere like us? How?" Kurt asked.

Kitty smiled, "My name is Kitty or Shadowcat" she said as she phased through a few of the pews of the church before she returned to stand by Jean once more.

Kurt nodded, "My name is Kurt Vagner. Vhat about her?" he asked gesturing to Jean.

"My name is Jean Grey, I am psychic mind powers" Jean said while making a few candles levitate.

Again Kurt nodded, "Vill ve be welcome?"

"We?" Both women said together.

"Yzes" Kurt said.

"Any of us is welcome at the Xaiver Institute" Kitty assure Kurt.

"Kommen hier unten Prinzessin (Come down here Princess)"

"Sind Sie sicher? (Are you sure)" A voice in the church asked unsurely.

"Ja, es ist ok (Yes, its ok)" Kurt said in a soft voice, "Komm zu mir, Sie sind sicher (Come to me, you are safe)"

With those words said a little girl teleported so she stood behind Kurt's leg.

"Zis is my little zister" Kurt said as he gently petted Kirian's head.

"We have a jet waiting outside, no need to go into the village. You will be safe with us'' Kitty assured them as they left Kurt and Kirian's former 'home'.

Kurt scooped Kirian into his arms as they stepped forward into their unsure, new life.

* * *

Read and review. Hope you all liked this chapter.

Stay tuned for the next chapter.

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	3. A New Friend

Chapter 3: A New Friend

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

I DO OWN KIRIAN~!

* * *

Jean led the way with Kitty behind her. The new mutant named Kurt and his little sister walked beside Kitty.

"How long have you been in that church?" Kitty asked Kurt.

Kurt sighed and gently brushed his fingers through his baby sister's hair. "Ve have zen at zis church for zwei (two) years. Ve have to move around a lot." Kurt told Kitty.

"Oh" Kitty responded softly, "Have you lived in other places?" she asked trying to help the new mutants open up.

"Yzes ve did. We zhave lived in zwei (two) other places. Ze last one, ve vere beaten and burned at ze stake. Zen ve came zhere" Kurt told her. Kirian whimpered in his hold. He gently stroked his 3 fingered hand over the strange markings that Kirian had on her face. The markings that shown on her face were in the shapes of triangles, they were blue and teal.

"I am so sorry..." Kitty said quietly.

"Zank you for your zympathy but Die Vergangenheit ist die Vergangenheit (the past is the past)" Kurt said in a low voice as not to scare Kirian.

Kitty tilted her head to side, she didn't understand what Kurt said, noticing this Kurt smiled then said "It means ze past is ze past"

Kitty smiled at Kurt and noticed that Kirian was watching her. Kirian, who was shy around people gave a soft smile to Kitty before she buried her face into Kurt's shoulder. "On the ship we have some clothes for you" Jean said turning to them, "You are welcome and completely safe with us"

Kurt nodded skeptically and boarded the ship with the two women and his baby sister. He gently set Kirian down. His baby sister clung to his leg. Once the hatch door closed an African women in a flowing skirt came around and smiled at them.

"You must be Kurt" the women said in a kind voice to Kurt.

Kurt nodded. "We are so happy that you will be joining us. And who is this?" the woman asked when she spotted Kirian standing behind Kurt's leg.

The little girl smiled and muttered a hushed, 'hello'.

"Well hello there. What's your name? Mine is Ororo or Storm" the woman said. Kurt made a mental note of their names as he looked to his baby sister, standing behind his leg.

"Mah name's K-Kirian"

"Its very nice to meet you" Ororo said holding her hand out for Kirian to shake.

Kirian looked up at Kurt unsure of what to do. He sighed softly and placed a hand on top of her head. "I must varn you. My baby sister vas a very special power, she can permanently absorb any mutant power of any mutant she touches"

All 3 women in the plane looked at the little girl with the mismatched eyes. Ororo smiled softly and again held her hand out, "I trust you"

Kirian looked at the woman with emotion shining behind her eyes. Kirian had thought that they would call them freaks but they fully excepted her. She looked up at Kurt, who gave a very small nod.

Kirian reached her small hand out and shook Ororo's hand. Ororo felt a shock shoot through her arm. He held back a wince as the little girl pulled away.

"I am s-sorry if I-I hurt you" Kirian said as Kurt scooped her up.

"You didn't" Ororo assured, "And when we get back to the Institute I will teach you to use the weather, okay?"

Kirian nodded with excitement flashing behind her mismatched eyes. She beamed at Kurt. Her smile was infectious, the whole plane seemed to return her smile. And the weather outside agreed when the clouds parted and revealed the warmth of the sun.

"Jean are you okay to fly? I would love to talk with Kirian"

Kirian beamed. "I'm good" Jean said smiling as she took the controls.

The plane begin its slow rise into the sky. Kurt sighed. "Their is a small changing station in the back, we have some clothes for you" Kitty said handing Kurt the clothes. A slight blush tinged her cheeks. Kitty was finding that their was a lot to like about Kurt Wagner.

Kurt smiled politely and went to change. He locked the door behind him and pulled the shirt off his frame. He changed into the new clothes while waiting for his shirt. He wanted to see what clothes they had for Kirian.

Kurt stepped out of the changing room. Kitty blushed when she noticed Kurt with no shirt on. "Sorry" Kurt said blushing as well, "I vas vondering if you had clothes for Kirian?"

"Y-Yes we do. Ororo is helping her get changed." Kitty told Kurt.

Kurt nodded and looked at Kitty with a tired expression on his face. He noticed that Kitty held a brush in her hands. She smiled, "May I?"

"Be my guest" Kurt said with a soft smile.

He seated himself beside Kitty on the plane, she was gently brushing the blue hair and fur. In a few minutes Kitty noticed that Kurt had his eyes closed, he seemed totally relaxed and at peace. Kitty smiled and kept brushing his fur while she hummed a tune. After a short time Kurt slipped a shirt over his head as he continued to let Kitty brush out his fur.

Kitty smiled as she saw Ororo and Kirian approach them. Kirian smiled and boosted herself up onto the seat next to Kurt. She quietly crawled over the seat and curled up on Kurt's chest. Kurt smiled in even though his eyes were closed. He blue, hair covered arm draped over his sister's small form.

Both Kitty and Ororo smiled as they watched the two siblings. Both cooed in adornment of the siblings. Kurt smiled and chuckled while Kirian just soaked up all the attention.

Before anyone knew they touched down at the Xavier Institute. Jean and Ororo exited the BlackBird with Kurt with Kirian in his arms and Kitty in tow. The group entered the large mansion. Both Kurt and Kirian gaped, neither had such a beautiful or extravagant home in all their travels.

Just then a man in a wheel chair entered the room with a tall man with side burns. The woman named Ororo stepped forward and stood by the men while Jean remained by Kitty, Kurt and Kirian.

"Hello there my name is Charles Xavier. Welcome Kirian and Kurt to you're new home"

* * *

A/N: I got a review! Thanks to musicfan1346 I appreciate the feedback, its nice to know that someone read this. Stay tuned! Hope you all liked it.

A/N #2: Just wait till next chapter, some actions and maybe a little fluff will insue.

Stay tuned!

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	4. Not so Normal Day

Chapter 4- Not so Normal Day

Disclaimer: If I owned the X Men (which I don't) Kirian would be in the series and it would be Kurtty everywhere!

I DO OWN KIRIAN~!

* * *

Professor Xavier had welcomed to two new mutants into his home with open arms. Logan liked both Kurt and Kirian. Rogue liked both and found she could trust Kurt, which was rare for her. Rogue was very understanding about how Kirian was careful of who she touched. She knew the feeling and for that she felt close to Kirian. Scott was on edge about them both, especially now that his brother was living with them in the mansion. Alex on the other hand liked both Kurt and Kirian. Evan felt an instant connection to Kurt and he was happy to befriend the blue furred mutant and his baby sister. Over all the two were welcomed and both felt at home.

'Now on to school' Kurt thought, he sighed and slid on a black shirt with a white, long sleeved undershirt with brown cargo pants. The Professor said all the children would go to school and Kurt was given a watch that would allow him to appear like a human. Kurt slipped the watch onto his wrist making sure it was charged. It was, so Kurt went downstairs.

Kirian sat at the breakfast nook with Rogue. Kitty, Evan, Jean and Scott sat at the table while Ororo was busy cooking the last of breakfast. Kurt smiled and walked over to where his baby sister was sitting. The nine year old girl giggled and looped her thin arms around Kurt's neck. He embraced her and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

It had been decided that Kirian would not start out in a public school. Charles wanted to see more her powers before he decided to place her in the public school. Neither Kirian or Kurt objected, in fact Kurt was glad that he didn't have to worry about Kirian being far away from him. Kirian would be taking classes at the mansion with Professor Xavier and the other Professors.

"How are you?" Kurt asked Kirian while he piled his plate high with food.

Kirian giggled and took a bite of a blueberry pancake, "Mein been good" she said. Kirian was still getting used to speaking in English, that had been a challenge for her. Kirian envied the fact that Kurt could speak and read in English, German, Latin, Spanish, French, Dutch and Swedish fluently.

"Zat's good" Kurt said as he sat across from Kirian at the breakfast bar. He begin eating not saying much else, seeing as his mouth was full. Kirian giggled and continued eating while he chatted quietly with Rogue.

Wolverine (Logan) came into the room. "Mornin' Logan" Rogue said as she got up, wrapping her arms around her 'father'. Logan returned her hug, Kirian smiled. She and Kurt were like that. They were together a lot and they were close.

"Come on" Logan said, "Scott and Jean are waitin' for ya in the garage, time for school"

Everyone nodded and stood up while they put their plates and silverware in the sink. Kirk grabbed his backpack and was ready to leave when Kirian stopped him.

"Einschalten Ihre beobachten! (Turn on your watch!)" Kirian shouted as she stood up and clicked on Kirk's hologram inducer.

"Danke Prinzessin (Thanks Princess)" Kurt shouted as he kissed Kirian's cheek before he turned and teleported into the back seat of Scott's car. With that the group of 6 mutants were off for their first day of school.

* * *

Kurt had left nearly 20 minutes ago and Kirian felt a tug on her heart. She missed Kurt. Kurt could be out for hours at a time when he went for food or water or supplies but at least she knew where he was. Kirian had never seen a school, she had actually never heard of one until she was in the United States. Kurt was the one to teach her to read and write (in German). Professor Xavier and Kurt helped her with English, which was by far the hardest thing she ever had to learn.

Kirian sighed softly and brushed a lock of her multi-colored hair out of her eyes as she twirled a metal pellet around her finger. Even though she despised Magneto his powers of metal that she got from him were quite useful. Kirian also loved being able to control the weather, like Storm (Ms. Ororo) could. She was privileged that Ms. Ororo had trusted her from day one and Ms. Ororo was one of Kirian's favorite people to be around, next to Kurt and her other friends.

"Kirian looked up at the sound of her name. She recognized the voice in an instant. It was Professor Xavier. "I'm in vhere Professor" Kirian called.

Professor Xavier wheeled into the kitchen. He spotted the young mutant girl sitting at the breakfast nook. She swirled her hand around, small metal pellets floated around her head, whizzing and whirling around her head.

Professor Xavier had mixed emotions about Kirian's mastery of metal. She had absorbed the power from Magneto who was the master of metal himself. It was for reasons such as that, that Charles had decided to home school Kirian until she came of age and learned to really get a grip on her powers.

Kirian's powers that she had gained along the way proved most useful to both her and the others in the house. She had been training with Ororo to master the powers of weather. Kurt had been helping her with the power of 'bamfing' (teleporting).

"Kirian, are you ready?" Charles asked.

"For what Professor?" Kirian asked as she closed her palm. The metal pellets fell to the counter with a small clack. They rolled and balled together until they formed the same ball of the metal that Magneto had used on her all those years ago. With her hand she flattened the ball until it formed a cuff bracelet that wound all the way up her left arm until it thinned out at her elbow, it wound the rest of the way up in a spiral.

Charles smiled, "To see Cerebro"

Kirian instantly perked up. "Yes!" she exclaimed excitedly as she followed Professor Xavier into the hallway. Within minutes the two mutants entered the room in the back of the house.

Kirian gasped, "Wow" she said softly, "Its beautiful..."

* * *

Kurt sighed softly as he entered his locker combination. His first day was interesting to say the least. He was still a bit on edge because he had to worrya bout people accidentally hitting his watch but other than that his first day was good. He wondered throughout the day how his little sister was. Professor Xavier had been talking about showing her Cerebro and she was ecstatic.

"Hey Fuzzy Elf!" Kitty said she walked up to Kurt with a huge grin on her face.

He smiled softly, "Hey Katzchen. How is your first day?"

"Its been like amazing! How about you?" she asked while walking with Kurt into the lunch room.

"Its been good" Kurt said as he piled his tray high with anything and everything the lunchroom served. Kitty giggled and selected a salad, seeing that she was a vegetarian. She giggled and took a seat next to Kurt. Rogue was to her right, she was currently engrossed in a Gothic Dracula novel. Evan sat listening to his iPod and Scott was sulking while he watched Jean, she was sitting with the jocks. As for Alex he was happy as ever, shoveling food into his mouth as Kurt was.

Kitty smiled softly and relaxed into her chair. She gasped when she felt the chair fall from under her. Kitty did her best to keep calm as she tried to stay solid. She gasped when she felt Kurt's tail wrap around her waist.

"Calm down Keety, its me. I von't let you fall" Kurt stated as he wiped his mouth of any left over food.

"Thank you" Kitty said blushing.

Kurt smiled and grinned goofily. He draped his arm over her small, pink clad shoulders. She smiled and leaned into his hold.

"Thanks Kurt" Kitty said as a small, pinkish colored blush tinged her cheeks.

"I'll catch you anytime Katzchen" Kurt said with a soft smile.

* * *

"Come this way" the Professor instructed Kirian.

Kirian did as she was told, she walked over to the main controls. The Professor gave her a soft smile before he pressed his hand to the machine. It seemed to up at this small action.

"Cerebro can track any mutant when they use their powers, or when they discover their power for the first time" The Professor informed.

"Is zat how you vound Kurt and I?" Kirian asked as she gently placed a hand on the machine. The machine seemed to call out to her. She gently stroked the machine's surface.

Charles smiled at her, "Would you like to see it in action?"

"Yes!" Kirian answered with the excitement clear in her voice.

Charles turned the machine on. "Storm would you use your powers, I would like to show Kirian how Cerebro works"

"Of course Professor" was Ms. Ororo's answered as her eyes turned white. Kirian sighed and took air in before she released it. Whenever Ms. Ororo used her powers she wanted to use her weather powers too. It was almost like her powers called out her name for them to be used.

"Look." the Professor instructed.

Kirian looked to the screen, Ms. Ororo's full biography showed. Kirian smiled, the Professor then removed the helmet. He smiled soflty, "I hoped you like the demonstration"

"Oh I did!" Kirian assured, "It was almost like the machine talked to me! It was awesome!"

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it" The Professor said, he smiled at Kirian. "And I think you're big brother is home"

Kirian face lit up. She rushed out the Cerebro room while she shouted a thanks to the Professor.

* * *

Scott, Jean, Kurt, Evan, Kitty and Rogue walked in the door to the mansion. Kurt was almost knocked to the floor when Kirian used a wind current to launch herself at her big brother. Kurt smiled big at her.

He ruffled her hair, "Wow! You seem excited" Kurt said while he chuckled. He clicked off the hologram inducer. His human skin seemed to fizz away giving way to his furry blue fur.

She hugged him, "Yeah, I missed you! But guess what! I got to see Cerebro, it was..." Kirian stopped mid-sentence.

"Kirian?" Kurt asked, his brows knitting together.

Jean clutched her head as Scott looked at her with concern on his face. Jean winced as she saw Ororo and the Professor coming towards them.

"Duck!" someone shouted.

Kirian was frozen in place. She screamed out and power up. Her powers of weather creating minny blizzard in the living area. She screamed and clutched her head. The bracelet around her arm begin to unwind. It unwrapped itself from around her arm, it crept up her skin until he wrapped around her head.

Jean ran forward, not even remember Kurt's warning on the plane. "No!" he shouted.

Scott flanked Jean and kept Kurt at bay. Jean flew up into the air with Kirian. She grabbed Kirian's wrist. Kirian's eyes shot open. "Let go!" she screamed, she grabbed Jean's wrist and pried it away from her wrist. Kirian screamed as she felt Jean's psychic powers burning into her skin.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed, "I WILL NOT GO!" she screamed.

Kurt shouted for Kirian. "I need to get up there!"

"Kurt take me with ya, Ah can drain her, she can rest from their" Rogue said.

"She will absorb you're powers.." Kurt said softly.

Rogue's face fell. "Are you willing to take that risk?" Kitty asked, fear clear in her voice.

"I don't know..." Kurt said unsurely.

Kirian shook her whole body was having spasms. She tried to force Jean's powers out. She didn't want them nor would she take them. At least not without a fight. She screamed and buried her face in her hands.

"KURT! Big brozer, bitte helft mir! (Big brother, please help me!)" Kirian screamed.

Kurt closed his eyes, "I can ztill hold her, her powers von't effect mein, touch her and let mein do the rest." Rogue nodded and gently wrapped her arms around Kurt.

Kurt 'bamfed' until he was hanging with Rogue. "Kitty keep her eyes on you!" Rogue shouted. Kitty nodded and ran around to the front. She waved her arms and made sure that Kirian was focused on her. Jean and the Professor had done the best they could to try to calm her with their powers but neither could do a thing. Kirian was trying to reject the power she absorbed in touching Jean.

Kirian screamed again. Kurt 'bamfed' once more. She leaped with Rogue in his arms on Kirian. Her powers of weather and metal control raged around her as metal pellet rained on Rogue and Kurt.

Rogue winced and tried to shield herself while she removed her glove and wrapped her fingers around Kirian's hand. Kirian screamed and pushed Rogue away. Rogue screamed as she fell through the air. Suddenly she stopped, she looked over to where Jean stood shakily with Scott beside her, steadying her.

Everyone looked up. Kurt's skin glistened with sweat, his brows were knitted together. Kitty screamed when Kurt fell with Kirian wrapped his arms. Kirian had indeed absorbed Rogue's power, she was draining Kurt.

"Kurt!" Kitty shouted as Kurt and Kirian hit the floor with a sickening thump. Metal pellets rained on the entrance way. The metal collected itself and again formed a ball before it wound its way around her small arm as it did before.

"I thought ya said her powers don't work on ya!" Rogue shouted as she ran over to where Kitty sat with Kurt's head on her lap.

"Zey didn't before..." Kurt whispered. The Professor and Ms. Ororo had came and were tending to Kirian who was shivering. She screamed in her sleep. Kurt's yellow eyes snapped open. Kurt screamed before he collapsed once more.

* * *

Ooohhh a little cliffy! Hope you liked this chapter. Read and review!

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	5. Flashbacks and Reassurance

Chapter 5- Flashbacks and Reassurance

A/N: Hope you all liked chapter 4. Please review~!

A/N #2: There will be no lemon. I was scarred forever by a lemon Kurtty fanfiction so there will be no lemon for the future, sorry kids.

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter, I no own, you no sue.

Warning: Jean/Scott bashing, get over it or don't read.

I DO OWN KIRIAN~!

* * *

Kurt gasped as his eyes snapped open. He was panting like a mad dog, his throat was parched and it felt as dry as sand paper. He looked around the room. He took a deep breath and relaxed onto the pillows.

Just then his best friend Kitty entered the room. "Fuzzy Elf?" she asked as tears rolled down her cheeks. She ran to Kurt and threw herself at him. Kurt wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"Calm down Katzchen, I'm right here" Kurt assured as his spaded tail gently stroked the small of her back.

Kitty cried into Kurt's shirt. "I thought you were never going to wake up! You screamed and I-I..." Kitty whimpered as her cries turned into hiccuping sobs.

Kurt pulled the Shadowcat close. "Iz okay Keety, I'm fine." Kurt said assuringly.

Memories of earlier that day came flooding back. Kurt shot up to his feet, he yanked the IV out of his arm without flinching. He had Kitty in his arms as he ran down the hall. He nearly knocked over Mr. Mccoy.

"Kurt, Kurt slow down!" Mr. Mccoy said as he grabbed Kurt by the shoulders.

"My zister! Vere is she!" Kurt demanded in a frantic tone.

"Kurt please..." Mr. Mccoy pleaded, "She is asleep, she has been since the incident"

Kurt sighed, "I need to zee her"

Mr. Mccoy nodded and showed Kurt and Kitty into the room where Kirian was placed in. Kitty was almost in tears again when she saw all the machines that Kirian was hooked up to. Kurt looked shocked but he tried to remain stoic. He took a seat by the bed and took a hold of her hand.

In less than the course of a day Kirian had absorbed Jean and Rogue's powers. This was Jean's fault. She knew better than to touch Kirian. Kurt sighed, his head dropped into his free hand. Kitty gently squeezed his shoulder. Kurt sighed and leaned into Kitty's embrace.

Kurt squeezed his baby sister's hand and whispered, "Bitte komm zurück zu mir, Prinzessin (Come back to me, Princess)"

* * *

_Kirian screamed as she was pulled into the darkness of the room. She gasped. This was the church that she and Kurt had stayed in when the villagers had found them. _

_"Burn!"_

_"Kill the demons!"_

_"Die you demons!" _

_Screams and shouts filled the hot air around her. She screamed as she reached out her small hand to grasp Kurt's 3 fingered hand. He smiled softly at her. _

_"Say Ein Gebet!" Kurt shouted to her. _

_Tears slowly dripped down Kirian's cheeks as she started the prayer that Kurt had taught her. _

_"Vater unser im Himmel, geheiligt werde dein Name;_

_dein Reich komme;_  
_dein Wille geschehe,_  
_wie im Himmel so auf Erden._  
_Unser tägliches Brot gib uns heute._  
_Und vergib uns unsere Schuld,_  
_wie auch wir vergeben unsern Schuldigern;_  
_und führe uns nicht in Versuchung,_  
_sondern erlöse uns von dem Bösen._

_Denn dein ist das Reich und die Kraft_  
_und die Herrlichkeit in Ewigkeit._

_Amen. (The Lord's Prayer in German)"_

_The villagers anger seemed to waver as Kirian's shaky voice spoke the Lord's Prayer. "Gefallen...Gott rette un... (Please...God save us...)" The villagers seemed shocked. Just then a bucket of ice, cold water was splashed on the fire. The villager's leader led his people away from the two on the stake. _

_Tears poured from Kirian's eyes. "Gott sei Dank (Thanks be to God)". Kirian's heart was in pieces but the pieces of her broken heart jumped into her throat. Kirian had always been skeptical about 'God' but she believed in a little part because Kurt did. _

_She used her other hand, she lifted it up and winced at the pain that shot up her body. She could hear Kurt crying softly beside her. He was thanking God as well. Using her powers she raised her metal bracelet from where it had been discarded on the ground. It transformed into a blade. She used the blade her her herself down from the stake she was tethered too. She winced and stumbled down. Her body lit up with pain. She rolled over onto her side and crawled over to Kurt. She raised a weak hand cut her brother down. She crawled over to him, she used her small body to cover his bleeding and hurt one. _

_"Bitte bleiben...bitte bleiben...Gefallen...gefallen... lass mich nicht allein (Please stay...please stay...please...please...Don't leave me alone...)" Kirian begged as she felt her brother's breathing. More of her tears came as night fell. The two were left for head by the village, and now they were homeless again. _

_"Es tut mir leid... bitte verzeih mir...Meine Nachtkriecher, bitte bleiben.._. _(I am so sorry...please forgive me. My Nightcrawler, please stay...)" Kirian murmured into the cold night._

* * *

Kurt had been sitting beside his sister for a days now. He had missed two days of school but he could care less. The Professor knew how much Kirian meant to him. And it seemed that the whole house seemed quieter with Kirian to brighten up the room with her soft, gentle voice or her infectious smile. Kurt hadn't spoken a word to Jean or Scott since the incident. Jean tried to come visit once but Kurt had 'kindly' shown her out.

Kurt gently squeezed his sister's now gloved hand. Both of her hands had been gloved my Rogue the night before. The gloves that Kirian wore were gloves that Logan gave Rogue when she played dress-up as a child. Rogue had outgrown them so she put them on Kirian. A single tear rolled down Kurt's cheek.

Kirian's eyes snapped out. Kurt was shocked. He shouted for the Professor and Mr. Mccoy. Mr. Mccoy removed the breathing mask that had been covering Kirian's nose and mouth. He fitter her with an oxygen mask that was just for her nose.

"Kirian? Can you hear me? Do you feel dizzy?" Mr. Mccoy asked as he checked her pupils.

"I veel okay, my zroat is dry" she said. Mr. Mccoy nodded and left the room to get her some water. Kirian smiled and Kurt, she opened her arms. She noticed the gloves as memories of the days previous flashed before her. Kurt quietly and carefully hugged her, this time Kurt felt no drain on his energy. He had figured that she was able to use his energy because she was so stressed when she had to absorb to powers plus the ones she already had.

"I'm szorry I zrained you Kurt" Kirian said speaking softly, "And I hope zat I didn't cause too much damage to ze mansion"

"You didn't do anything wrong Kirian? Don't worry about a thing, once you are feeling better you can see the mansion for yourself" Professor Xavier said as Mr. Mccoy returned, handing her a glass of water with a straw. She nodded her thanks and took a sip. The water ran down her throat, it made her feel so much better.

"We'll be back in an hour to check up on you" Mr. Mccoy said softly as he closed the curtain and quietly shut the door. Down the hall Kirian could hear the Professor's wheelchair on the floors. Kirian smiled softly and stroked her big brother's fur.

"Bist du in Ordnung? (Are you okay?)" Kirian asked softly.

"Ich bin jetzt. Ich dachte, ich dich verloren dahinten (I am now. I thought I lost you back there)" Kurt said sighing softly. "You vere zdreaming about being burned, huh?"

Kirian nodded. Days and weeks after they moved from that village both Kirian had nightmares but through prayer Kurt's nightmares stopped for a while but Kirian's were persistent. Kurt could always tell when she had a nightmare.

"Yes I zid."Kirian said softly as she closed her eyes. "Its za first nightmare, I vhave had vere" Kirian added honestly.

Kurt nodded and wrapped his tail around his baby sister. "I am vhere for you"

"Ich weiß, danke, big brozer (I know, thank you, big brother)" Kirian said. "So Vhat did I miss?"

"Not much, its zery qzuiet down vere" Kurt said with a small smile touching his lips.

Kirian giggled and tilted her head so she could look at Kurt, "So tell me more"

Both Kurt and Kirian laughed as they relished in both of them being okay. "Ich liebe dich, kleine Schwester (I love you, baby sister)"

"I love you too, meine Nachtkriecher (My Nightcrawler)"

* * *

A/N: End scene. Just stay tuned! Thanks for reading! Please, please, please review. no, okay :(

Night guys

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	6. Dramatic Entrance

Chapter 6- Dramatic Entrance.

Disclaimer: I am a sixteen year girl who is still in high school, with a part time job at an Ice Cream place. What do you think?

Warning: Some Jean bashing, if you don't like then skip.

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!

* * *

It had been almost three weeks since Kirian's accident. The house seemed to be back to normal. Kurt had been very over protective of Kirian in those weeks. In fact he didn't return to school until a week after the accident. Kirian had kept her cool and was back to her normal, happy kid self. She still wore Rogue's gloves but the Professor promised that he would get her some. Kirian didn't mind the gloves. They were a silky black and they went all the way to her small shoulders, she loved them and she was honored to wear them. Her metal bracelet cuff went over the gloves because Kirian never went anywhere without her beloved and special bracelet.

Kirian had been spending a lot of time with Rogue and the Professors at the Xavier Institute. She had been spending most of her time with Professor Xavier as he was teaching the ins and outs of her newly gained psychic abilities. Kirian couldn't learn from Jean because Kurt wouldn't let Jean within two feet of Kirian. Kirian was kind of put off by this but she listened to her big brother because he knew what was best for her.

Kirian was quickly picking up on her new psychic powers, they were coming in quite handy to her. Trivial matters much as being to short to get her choice of cereal from the cabinet or from on top of the fridge wasn't an issue now that she could levitate it to her. But that didn't mean she didn't like hanging from the ceiling and grabbing it the way that she and Kurt were famous for.

Kirian whipped her fingers in a dance with a few small twists and twirls. The pellets of metal that floated in the air followed the course that her fingers took. "Wow that's like so cool" Kitty said she entered the kitchen with Kurt right behind her, the other X Men soon followed.

"Thanks" Kirian said the small pellets of metal whizzed around her head following her fingers movements.

"Guten Tag, Prinzessin (Good Day Princess). Can I get a hug vere?" Kurt said with his same happy-go-lucky, goofy grin. Kirian giggled and stood up. The small pellets of metal dropped onto the floor and counter. Everyone watched with amazement as the small pellets swirled together and formed and large ball on the floor. Kirian skipped over to Kurt and wrapped her thin arms around his neck.

Kurt smiled at his baby sister and returned her hug, while placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Guten Tag to you as vell, big brozer" Kirian stated with a huge grin on her face, "Can you get me the Getreide? (cereal)"

Kurt smiled and kissed his little sister's hair, "Or vetter yet". With that Kurt 'bamfed' in a cloud of black smoke with Kirian in his arms. Just as he told Rogue Kirian's powers were back to normal, they didn't work on him, so he could safely touch her.

Kirian giggled and reached for the box with her tail. The whole room stood and stared shocked. Two mutants, both with strange colored skin and tails hung from the ceiling.

Scott entered the room with a startled gasp. His hands went to his glasses. Without a second thought Rogue stood and gently took a hold of Scott's hand with her gloved one. Scott sighed and relaxed. Kurt 'bamfed' again and landed on the floor with Kirian on his lap. The cereal was being clutched by her tail.

"YOU HAVE A TAIL!" Kitty shouted with shock.

Kirian released the cereal box and looked at her tail. "Did you always have that?" Rogue asked with some shock on her face. Jean glared at Scott with more jealously shown when she looked at Rogue who still holding his hand.

"Ja, she did" Kurt said as he gently brushed his fingers over her tail. Kirian was still in shock at Kitty's yelling.

Kirian and Kurt 'bamfed' at the same time. The whole room fell silent again. "SHE CAN TELEPORT TOO!" Kitty shouted again. Kirian giggled and 'bamfed' again so she was standing behind Kitty's chair.

"Ja, I got zat power from Kurt shortly after ve met" Kirian said as she took a seat on Kitty's left with Kurt on the other side. Rogue, Scott and Evan sat around the large table, watching the others while Jean moved to the breakfast nook. "I zink zat the tail came vith it" Kirian said as she poured the milk into her cereal.

The house was all but quiet when Logan entered the kitchen. Rogue said 'hello' and he grunted a response to the others. Next, the Professor and Ms. Ororo entered the room.

"Good Morning Everyone" Ms. Ororo said with a smile.

Everyone said a hello to Ms. Ororo and the Professor. Just then Charles noticed the ball of metal on the ground. He wheeled over to Kirian.

"Kirian? Is that metal ball yours?" he asked.

Kirian blushed and nodded, "Sorry Professor, Kurt and I were 'bamfing' to get breakfast." Kirian giggled and raised her hand, she pointed a finger at the ball. The ball seemed to liquidize and change into a flowing chain. The chain then formed a solid cuff that would cover Kirian's forearm. The bracelet wound in a thinner strand as it went around her upper arm.

Kitty clapped and giggled. Kurt clapped, "Bravo, Bravo!". Kirian giggled and resumed her spot eating a hardy, third bowl of cereal. The Professor smiled even though he was concerned. It seemed that when Kirian absorbed powers she also absorbed the level of control or evolution that the power had. The Professor had a feeling that Kirian was just beginning to discover things about the power that she possessed.

* * *

Kurt and the other X Men had left for school leaving Kirian with the Professors at the mansion. She had scheduled for special training with Storm in the Danger Room later. But for now she was with the Professor. She had been practicing her powers of telekinesis. She gasped as she shifted and rose into the air, she was floating, she gasped.

The Professor reached out a hand and she took his hand with her gloved one. The Professor chuckled softly, "When I meant levitate I meant the ball" the said gesturing to the red, plastic ball that sat in the middle of the table.

"Szorry Professor but I didn't do that" Kirian said.

"What do you mean Kirian?" The Professor asked with confusion.

"If someone uses a power that I have I feel it. Its like the power calls me." Kirian said with a pout as she dropped back onto the arm chair she had been seated in."It must have been Ms. Ororo" Kirian added.

The Professor looked at Kirian with a shocked expression "How does it call you? How do you sense Ms. Ororo?"

"Yzes I can sense her, she is ze Gardens she vas clearing the sun so she vent into ze air." Kirian said as she concentrated on the red ball. This time Kirian had a much better time with making it levitate.

"Now, move your hand so it is above the ball", Kirian did so. "Imagine a bird flying, then make it levitate just a few inches off the table" Kirian did so and with a few tries she got it.

"Now zhat Professor?" she asked.

"Let it go" Kirian did so, "Now catch it!"

Kirian's hand shot out and the ball stopped, only a mere inches from its doom on the table. "Kirian you...got..it" The Professor said.

It took him nearly 3 months to learn that technique and more years to perfect its uses, but this little girl mastered it right away.

"Thanks" Kirian said, "I'm glad I got it". Kirian looked the Professor shocked. "Professor are you alright?"

"Kirian it took me 3 months to learn how to master that technique and it took many years before I could perfect it. It took Jean 5 months and she is still working on perfecting it."

"Wow" Kirian said, "That's totally a szurprise"

The Professor nodded, "How do you pick up them so fast?" he asked her.

"Please pzromise you von't tell Kurt..." Kirian murmured.

She lifted her small hands, the bracelet unwound itself from her arm. She moved her hands out so they were about as wide as her shoulders. The metal formed a map of sorts. She touched a spot on the map and it glowed.

"Kirian what is this?" the Professor asked, shock and confusion in his voice.

"Zat dot is Ms. Ororo and zis red one is Mr. Mccoy and ze white one is you. The yellow is me and the green is Kurt, ze other colors are ze X Men and Brotherhood at school." Kirian said as she pointed to every dot.

"How do you do this?" the Professor asked.

"Vhen Kurt and I lived in ze church before zhe one that you found us in ve met a boy. Zis boy tried to help us but zings only got vorse. He led us into the Center of ze village and someone spotted us. Kurt tried to 'bamf' us away. I grabbed a hold of zhe boy's hand. He vas a mutant, he just didn't know it yet. Zhe boy vas killed for aiding the 'demons' and ze burned us at zhe stake. I zaid a prayer and some vone splashed vater on us. Ve vere saved but zings were never ze same... "

The Professor squeezed Kirian's gloved hand. "Kurt is home, if you vould excuse me" she said as she quietly exited the room.

* * *

*3 Months Later*

Kirian ducked at the punch that Wolverine threw at her. She was back to back with Kurt in the Danger Room. As if being attacked by Wolverine wasn't enough, she had to deal with lasers. She raised a hand to her hand and blasted a red laser from the center of her palm. 'Thanks Alex' she thought as she went on the attack at Wolverine. He slashed his claws, Kirian easily avoided the claws, she 'bamfed'.

She stood in front of Kurt. He smiled and grabbed her gloved hand. She smiled and 'bamfed' again. This time Wolverine was prepared. With one swift slash of his claws he got Kirian. She raised her bloodied arm. Kurt's eyes changed from their soft yellow to flaming amber. He rushed at Wolverine and tackled him, he pinned Wolverine to the wall with a piece of metal from one of the damaged laser blasters.

Kurt 'bamfed' to Kirian's side. He gasped when he saw the blood on her arm. He scooped her up but before he could 'bamf' she stopped him.

"Kurt look..." Kirian moved her arm up, it was fully healed only the remains of dried blood were left of the cut that she had.

Kitty, Evan, Scott, Jean and Rogue with Logan behind her went to Kirian. Kurt growled when Wolverine approached, Kirian took a hold of Kurt's hand.

"Ah you alright?" Rogue asked as she knelt down next to Kirian.

"My arm eet healed itself" she said softly as she showed her arm. And while her arm had a bit of dried blood on it no wound showed. The X Men shielded their eyes as the Danger Room caved in.

"I told you I would return for you child..." A voice said as a dark, deep chuckled rang through the air.

* * *

Reviews? Where did they go? Please review.

See ya next chapter.

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	7. The Bad Only Seems to Get Worse

Chapter 7- The Bad Only Seems to Get Worse

Disclaimer: I no own, so please do not sue.

I DO OWN KIRIAN~!

Warning: ALERT! This chapter has a gore alert. If you people don't like then don't read.

Also I need reviews. Please tell me that you haven't given up on me yet. *claps hands* Now on with the story!

* * *

Kurt tried to pulled himself up of the ground, he failed but managed to sit up. He coughed and raised a gloved hand so he could cover his face. The light burned his eyes and the cloud of dust and smoke clogged the air, making it hard to breathe. He groaned and tried to pull himself up. He winced and got to his feet.

He looked around in a frantic search. The color of his eyes changed as they did when they were angry. He growled low in throat and went over to a still passed out Kitty.

Kurt shook her shoulder, she sat up and coughed as she covered her face. She looked up at Kurt with worried eyes.

"Vake the others" he said in a growl, "I need to vind Kirian"

Kitty nodded and went about waking the rest of the X Men in the Danger Room. Next she phased upstairs and woke the Professor and Mr. Mccoy who had been passed out in the Control Room.

Once that task was accomplished Kitty returned to the Danger Room to find Kurt on his knees. Kitty ran over to him as fast as her feet could carry her. Kurt's shoulders were slumped, his head was was down, his usually perky attitude was gone. Kurt clutched Kirian's bracelet, which was in the form of a metal ball.

A silent tear rolled down Kurt's cheek, Kirian was gone.

* * *

Kirian gasped as she sat up. She winced as her body screamed out in pain. Kirian winced and tried to stretch her arms. She frowned and yanked on the chains that bound her hands. She mumbled obscenities in German before she used her mastery of metal to free herself from her bonds. She dropped to the ground without a sound. Her small, boot clad feet made no sound on the cold, metal floors.

Kirian could hear her heart beating in her ears. Her body was stiff and went rigid when she heard a noise down the hall. A metal dart came flying at her. Kirian gasped as the dart slashed her neck. Kirian gasped as a hand clamped down over her mouth. She screamed into the hand but soon she stopped when the wound in her neck healed.

Kirian didn't relax into the hold. She knew what Kurt's hand felt like, even he had five fingers with his hologram. This person wasn't Kurt. Kirian screamed again into the person's hand. She threw her head back into her captures. Kirian felt her capture real and stumble backwards. She gasped as she was hit from behind.

"Please" a voice hissed, it was female. "We aren't here to hurt you, we want to get you out of here"

"Who are you?" Kirian asked as she rubbed the back of her sore head.

"You okay Pie?" the female voiced asked the male.

"Yeah, but damn that kid hits hard" he muttered as he joined the female.

It wasn't until now that Kirian realized who she was in the company of. She was in the company of Pietro and Wanda Magneto. Kirian gasped and backed away from the two mutants.

"Please, I know that you are afraid of us but we just want to help. We heard that our father was going to try to preform a power extraction from you and from us. He needs our energy to power the machine to extract your powers, and when I say use our powers I mean it will destroy us." the black haired mutant stated.

Kirian said nothing but she noted the mixed emotions that the two mutant twins displayed, "I knew he was kinda bad but I never thought that he'd hurt us like that." Pietro said softly.

"Szorry about your nose" Kirian said quietly.

"Its fine" he said, "Just hope you didn't break it"

All 3 mutants turned around when they heard a loud crash in the hall ahead of them. Just then Freddy, Toad and Lance burst through the doors. Pietro muttered a curse under his breath before he took off at super speed. Wanda went to grab Kirian's arm. Kirian ducked and shook her head, it was then that she noticed that her bracelet was gone. She silently prayed that Kurt had it.

"Please don't touch me, meine power allows me to take the power of any mutant I touch" the young mutant said to Wanda. Wanda seemed shocked. Wanda ripped a part of her shirt and handed it to Kirian.

"Wrap this around your hand, we gotta move."

"Vhat about your brother?" Kirian asked as she and Wanda ran down the way down the hall. Lance seemed to notice this and he broke away from pack. He hissed a command at Toad. Toad followed him without a second thought and took off chasing the girls down the hall.

The girls turned a sharp corner, one that send Toad skidding to a halt before his body connected with the wall. He quickly recovered and continued to chase the girls.

* * *

Kurt paced around the Professors study. The Professor was using Cerebro to try to track down Kirian or Magneto but so far he was able to pick nothing up. Kurt released a line of obscenities under his breath in all different languages. Kitty had tried to calm his nerves but she was unsuccessful.

The Professor tried to locate her powers but he was unsucessful. He had a strange feeling that Magneto was able to shield the signal her powers put out. All that was left of Kirian was the bracelet that she wore around her arm. It was in its ball form when the X Men came too. By then Kirian was gone. The Professor sighed and tried once more to locate Kirian.

* * *

Kirian screamed as she came to a dead end at the end of the hall. Wanda stood in front of her, trying to shield her. Freddy, Toad and Lance stalked over to them. They had menacing smirks on their faces as they dropped a bloody Pietro on the ground in front of them.

Tears fell from Wanda's eyes. A tear rolled down Kirian's cheek. She started mumbling the Lord's Prayer in German, just as she did the night of being burned at the stake. She didn't like tempting fate but right now its all she could do. Other than saying a prayer Kirian was helpless. She thrust her hand out hoping and praying that she could bend the metal but her heart sunk into her stomach when she found that she couldn't. She figured that this must be metal that had a special component that only Magneto could bend.

Kirian's eyes snapped open when she felt the ground shake. She gasped and turned away. Freddy lie motionless on the ground a metal spear stuck out of the back of his neck, blood pumped from his neck and spilled onto the metal floors. Toad and Lance jumped back both boys turned around in shock. Magneto floated in the air, four more spears twirled around his fingers. Kirian concentrated her hardest when she tried to tear the spikes from his hold. She was unsuccessful, another tear rolled down her cheek.

Magneto fired another spear, Toad cried out in pain as he tried to pull the spear out of his thigh. Kirian screamed and looked away when the next spear stuck him in the eye, he gurgled and fell to the ground but he wasn't dead. Magneto floated over and took in the looks of the terrified children.

"I told you, no loose ends" he muttered coldly as he stepped on the spike coming out of Toad's eye. Kirian watched as Toad twitched slightly before he stilled, dark green blood gushed from the wound and mixed with Freddy's red blood on the floor.

Next Magneto turned his glance on Lance, "Your turn..." he hissed.

* * *

Woo! The action is coming, just bare with me. Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!

See y'all next chapter!

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	8. Don't Say Goodbye

Chapter 8- Don't Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: *removes shades from eyes* What do you think? *lounges back on a pool chair*

I DO OWN KIRIAN~!

Warning: A little OOCness, get over it or don't read.

Scott x Rogue

Kitty x Kurt

Logan x Ororo

Lance x Kirian (IN THE FUTURE!)

Jean and Evan remain single, so suck it up.

If you don't like then don't read, just get over it.

* * *

Lance cried out in pain as one of Magneto's metal spears penetrated his thigh just as what had happened to Toad. Lance winced and tried to scoot away. His uniform was soaked with the blood of his former Brotherhood team mates and his own blood. He gulped and winced as Magneto came closer.

At this point Kirian could take no more of this. She screamed, Wanda and Magneto fell to their knees covering their ears, Lance covered his ears and curled up into a ball. Magneto raised his hand out and ripped a section of paneling off the wall using his powers. He flung his hand forward making the piece of metal fly through the air. The covered his ears again, he looked up in shock at the little girl who he had slain her family all those years ago.

She stood tall above him, her mouth was open. That deadly, ear splitting scream still spilling out of her throat. She raised her hand a released a blast of red light at Magneto. The metal magician flew back until he hit the wall on the opposite side of the long, blood soaked hallway.

* * *

Professor Xavier gasped and sat straighter in his wheel chair. He raised a hand to his head. "I've found her!"

Kurt and Kitty shot out of their chairs, "Go the Blackbird, Ororo knows where to go"

Both young X Men nodded and ran out of the room. They were already suited up in their gear and they waited no time as Kurt 'bamfed' them into the plane. Logan and Ororo were at the controls. Jean, Evan, Scott and Rogue were in their seats talking amongst themselves quietly.

Within minutes the Blackbird lifted off and moved in the location, bringing the X Men into unfamiliar waters but the mission was clear. Rescue Kirian.

* * *

Magneto stood shakily as he floated over to the girl, he shoved Wanda out of the way, she stumbled down the hall completely helpless. Magneto cruelly kicked Pietro out of the way. Wanda screamed and rushed over to him, that left Lance. Magneto raised a boot, ready to stomp down on the spike piercing Lance's thigh.

Kirian stepped in front of Lance, she brought her hand up and fired a lightning blast from her finger tips, "Don't even think about it, du Bastard (you Bastard)"

Magneto winced and stood up again, his helmet had been knocked away, Kirian smirked.

She knelt down next to Lance she gave a soft, half smile as she 'bamfed' over to Pietro and Wanda at the opposite end of the hallway. Magneto tried to catch up with the Mistress of Teleportation but alas he wasn't fast enough. Kirian had already 'bamfed' away with his power sources.

Magneto released a feral scream as he flew down the hall, retrieving his helmet before he flew at top speeds, he would not fail this time. He couldn't.

...

Kirian gasped as she, Wanda, an unconscious Pietro and a wounded Lance landed in a room that could only be described as something out of a Science Fiction movie. The room was white but metal was strategically included so Magneto could bend it, and just as in the hall this metal was metal that only he could bend. Kirian cursed and looked around, 3 large, glass tube-like chambers sat around one big one, she gulped.

Wanda winced and lifted Pietro's bleeding head onto her lap. Blood soaked onto her lap, she could see the red blood that was his and the blood from the hall, she shuttered.

Lance winced but did his best to remain stoic as Kirian kneeled down next to him. She gave him a solemn and sad smile before she unwrapped the cloth from around her hand. "Vis is going to hurt, but I can do a tourniquet and stop ze bleeding"

Lance nodded, "I t-trust you" he said as he shivered in pain.

Kirian nodded and gripped the spike before she carefully put it at a slight angle and pulled. Lance screamed out in pain but he stopped, he didn't want Magneto finding them. With the spike removed Kirian proceeded to tightly tie the cloth around Lance's leg. He winced and groaned out in pain. Kirian had stopped the bleeding for now but she didn't know how long any of them would last with Magneto on a mission to exterminate all of them.

Lance gave Kirian a lopsided smile as she sat down beside him, she gently placed him up against a wall. Lance leaned into it and sighed. Kirian brushed her lips against his forehead, Kirian winced. She could feel 50% of Lance's pain shoot through her whole body. She gently caressed his cheek.

Lance knew all about Kirian Wagner but he felt no fear. He gently moved his hand up so it could brush against her's. He felt a slight shock shoot up his arm. 'Hope this helps' he thought before he felt something cool against his forehead. His eyes followed the coolness. Kirian had pressed her cool lips against Lance's forehead, he was burning up. She gave him a small, sad smile before she rushed over to Pietro and Wanda.

Pietro's eyes opened. They were glazed over, the normally bubbly blue eyes were solemn and cold.

"H-He-yy k-kid" he murmured.

Kirian smiled, she could hear Wanda starting to cry. Pietro reached out one hand to clutch his twin's hand. He smiled at her but winced. The blood leaked from his head, trailing on the white floors and soaking into Wanda's clothing.

Pietro smiled softly at Kirian, he reached out his hand. "Y-y-you n-need it" he said in a shaky voice.

Salty tears spilled out of Kirian's eyes before she gripped Pietro's hand. He smiled as he felt a shock in his arm. He winced slightly and closed his eyes, forever. Sobs escaped Wanda as she kissed Pietro's cold forehead. She reached out her hand with tears still rolling down her cheeks.

Lance watched as Wanda extended her hand and said "From me to you" before Kirian took ahold of the Scarlet Witch's hand.

Wanda felt a shock in her arms as Kirian sighed softly. Both women gasped when they heard a noise in the hall, "Its now or never..." Kirian murmured as she lowered into a fighting stance. Her heart pounded in her ears as the sounds drew nearer. Kirian was ready to face the man that took hurt her all those years ago.

And this time he wouldn't live to make another threat.

* * *

What did you guys think? Stay tuned, thanks for reading now please review.

Thanks, see ya next chapter.

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	9. Eine Meile in meine Schuhe

Chapter 9- Eine Meile in meine Schuhe

Disclaimer: Wanda is the Scarlet Witch TRUE, Magneto is a deranged mutant TRUE. I own the X Men NOT TRUE.

I DO OWN KIRIAN~!

Warning: OOCness, violence, language. If any of these things offend you then don't read it.

Scott x Rogue

Kitty x Kurt

Logan x Ororo

Lance x Kirian (IN THE FUTURE!)

Jean and Evan remain single, so suck it up.

* * *

Kurt's stomach was in knots as he and the other X Men made their way through the metal facility. The Professor had tracked Kirian, Magneto, Wanda, Lance and the rest of the Brotherhood to this location. And the only thing on Kurt's mind was his baby sister, Kirian.

The team went around a corner and gasped at the horrible sight that met their eyes. Freddy lie face down on the metal floor with a spear in the back of his neck. Thick, dark red blood had pooled around his head and it flowed down the hallway. Next came Toad, he lie face up on the metal floor. He had a metal spear stuck in his thigh and another one driven through his eye. He was long gone, his dark green blood pooled with Freddy's. Both members of the Brotherhood had their blood tracked down the hall. So the X Men followed shocked at what they found.

* * *

Kirian struggled to get Magneto off of her. He was crouched over her. He had easily killed off Wanda with a slash of her throat. Kirian was covered in the blood of Wanda, Pietro, Toad, Freddy, Lance and herself. She had numerous cuts, gashes and bruises all over her. She screamed, dropping Magneto to his knees. He raised his hand and flung a metal desk at her.

Kirian was knocked off her feet, she gasped. She could swear that he broke something that time. Kirian couldn't move when Magneto approached her. He scooped her up and threw her into the chamber in the center of the four.

"You von't get away vith zis, my brozer will kill you" Kirian spat as she slid down onto the floor of the tube. Magneto chuckled cruelly and moved over to where Lance was. He was lying under a desk, he was unconscious but alive. A single tear rolled down her face. Not Lance, not him, please.

Magneto loaded Lance into a chamber and hooked him up. He stabbed an IV into Lance's arm which Lance felt. Lance's eyes snapped open and he screamed. His eyes displayed helplessness.

Kirian placed her hand on the glass of her tube. She could feel her energy levels dropping, she knew her powers were worthless without energy. "I am so very szorry Lance, zis is all my fault, I got everyvone killed, please forgive me" she said as sobs shook her small body.

Lance smiled and pressed his hand against the glass. Kirian returned the gesture. A tear escaped her eye. Kirian was not done, she couldn't give up. She just couldn't

Kirian shot up to her feet even though it pained her greatly. She rose a shaky hand and blasted. "Zank you Vanda" she murmured as the glass broke. Magneto looked at the girl shocked. She stepped out of the shattered tube. Small pieces of glass stuck in her skin and in her hair but the girl didn't flinch.

With lightning fast speed she rushed over to Lance where she broke the glass to his chamber as well. She turned her attention back to Magneto.

Kirian lowered into a fighting stance, she heard footsteps. "Kurt?..." Magneto turned around, his whole world was crumbling around him. He screamed and ripped a panel from the wall. He molded it into a spear. He raised his arm and...

* * *

Kurt and the X Men burst through the door. They all gasped to see Magneto with a spear sticking out of his middle. The metal master smirked internally as he dropped to his knees. Kirian gasped, she couldn't understand why Magneto would wound himself.

She had decided that the man couldn't feel remorse. She couldn't put her finger on it. She gasped and winced when she realized what he had done. A lonely, wet tear leaked out of her eye. She screamed angrily and raised her hand. She fired a mix of a lightning blast (Storm), a red blast (Alex Summers) and a burning blast (Wanda). She could hear Magneto's screams fizzle away. She winced and with the last bit of energy she 'bamfed' over to Lance. He smiled softly at her before they both passed out.

...

Kurt and the others rushed to Kirian and Lance. They couldn't even begin to understand what had went on but they could see that Kirian did well. Logan lifted Lance into his arms while Kurt scooped up Kirian just as he did when she was a child. Kurt couldn't believe it. He couldn't be more proud of his baby sister than he was right now.

The X Men walked back to the Blackbird and once the engines were fired up they took off, heading for home.

* * *

As for the name of this chapter. It means 'A MILE IN MY SHOES' in German, hah. Well stay tuned, their is much more to come.

Hope you enjoyed! Review!

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	10. A Harsh Dose of Reality

Chapter 10- A Harsh Dose of Reality

Disclaimer: Ich besitze kein (I don't own)

I DO OWN KIRIAN~! SHE IS MY OC!

Warning: I don't there is anything in this chapter for me to warn you about. *smirks deviously*

Scott x Rogue (Scrouge)

Kitty x Kurt (Kurtty)

Logan x Ororo (Rolo)

Lance x Kirian (IN THE FUTURE!) {DO ASK CUZ I DON'T KNOW!}

Jean and Evan remain single, so suck it up.

* * *

Kurt had Kirian pulled close to his chest. Her shivering had finally subsided and she was rested as comfortably as Kurt could make her on the jet. Kitty sat to his left, Evan was on his right. Rogue and Scott sat in the row across from them. Ororo and Logan were at the controls and Jean sat in the back with Lance, he too was unconscious.

Kurt stroked his little sister's hair, her chest rose and fell slowly but at least she was going to be okay. Finally the jet arrived at the mansion. Kurt silently thanked God before he and the rest of the X Men exited the jet. Logan carried Lance into the Infirmary while Kurt carried Kirian.

"What is Mr. Alvers doing here?" The Professor asked upon seeing his X Men return.

"He was jus' there Professor" Rogue said. Mr. Mccoy led Logan into a room where they set Lance down on the bed. Kurt still held Kirian. The Professor would check her over. Kurt nodded his head in a silent thanks to the Avalanche that had tried to help his baby sister.

Kurt silently left the room with Kirian still pulled close. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her chest rose and fell slowly. Kurt smiled solemnly and set his little sister on a bed so The Professor could check her over.

Just then Ororo entered the room. She gave Kurt a small smile before she walked over to the Professor. From there the two adults checked Kirian over. Her body had been under a lot of stress. The Professor was shocked to find that Kirian had absorbed three _new_ powers. The shock was clearly displayed on his face. "Vhat's wrong Professor?" Kurt asked, worry clear in his voice.

"Well Kurt it seems that Kirian has absorbed three _new_ powers" The Professor said as he gently put an IV into Kirian's arm. Kirian didn't so much as flinch.

"Vho's powers?" Kurt asked as Kitty entered the room.

"Hey Fuzzy Elf" she said softly. It was only then did she Kurt's worried expression. "What's wrong?" she asked with worry on the rise in her voice.

"Kirian absorbed drei (three) new powers" Kurt said softly as he walked over to the bed. He gently stroked his baby sister's hair. Kurt felt a stab pierce his heart. Her wounds had been clean, sterilized and bandaged but Kurt couldn't stop hurting. He couldn't protect her.

"Their were like six mutants there and she already had the power to bend metal" said Shadowcat.

The Professor nodded, "If Kirian is up to it maybe we can ask her when she wakes up" he suggested.

Kurt nodded and sat down in a chair next to the bed. He sighed and let his head drop into his three-fingered-hands. Kitty stood behind his chair and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She's going to be okay, Kurt" Kitty said softly as she leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss on Kurt's lips.

Kurt smiled softly and returned her kiss, "Zank you Katzchen, I don't zink I could've gotten through zis vithout you." Kitty smiled and put her arms around Kurt's shoulders, "I won't let you fall" she said softly.

* * *

Lance moved his head from side to side. He gasped as his eyes snapped open. He tried to sit up but he cried out and slumped back on the bed. The monitor at his side was beeping like crazy. He didn't know where he was and he wasn't comfortable to the least. His leg felt as if it had been hacked off with a chain saw and no bothered to help him.

He wondered how he got here. Just then everything came back. Lance screamed, the floor began to shake. Mr. Mccoy, Wolverine, Rogue and Scott burst into the room.

"Avalanche!" Rogue called, "Its us! Tha X Men, yer safe ah promise!"

Lance stopped and slumped back down, his eyes closed for a moment before he forced them open again. "Where is Magneto!? He tried to kill me and... WHERE IS KIRIAN!"

"Avalanche, cool it. She's a restin' in tha other room, you'll wake her up" Rogue said. Logan was always amazed my his daughter. Ever since the day she found him she had been able to calm anyone. Logan always calmed when his little Anna would talk to him. He wasn't surprised when she had calmed Avalanche.

Lance's eyes closed. He pursed his dry, slightly cracked lips. "I-Is she o-okay?" he asked them.

"She's fahne, she's jus' restin'" Rogue said, she walked over to the bed and handed him a cup of ice water.

Lance raised the cup to his lips with shaky hands. As the water slid down his throat he calmed considerably. He sat up a little straighter. "Ah hate ta ask ya this so fast but only answer if you're up to talkin'" Rogue said, "Would ya tell us what happened?"

Lance nodded and closed his eyes. "It started as a routine Brotherhood mission. We were told to meet Magneto at the base, he said he had to show us somethin'. Pietro had left the Brotherhood when Wanda got out of the asylum. We came to the base and Magneto was waiting for us, we were waitin' in a room, we didn't even know Kirian was there until Pietro and Wanda set her loose. Magneto sent us after her and we followed her..." Lance took a deep breath and another sip of water before he continued. "Toad chased then until he cornered them in that long, slanted hall. Then we came and Magneto killed Freddy." Lance paused, "He killed Toad next then he went fer me. Kirian stopped him after he spear my leg and teleported us out of there. Then we were in that white room. Kirian helped my leg by stoppin' the bleedin' then Pietro died. Magneto found us and killed Wanda. Kirian and he fought before he had us in the tubes..."

"What were the tubes fer?" Logan asked from where he stood with a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"He was plannin' to charge us up and give all our power to Kirian, then he was gonna drain Kirian so he could have **_all her powers._**"

Just then Kurt entered the room. Ororo had said Lance was awake and Kurt wanted to hear what he had to say. Kurt had left his sister in Ms. Ororo's capable hands and he promised he'd be back before she woke up. He and Kitty walked into the room when Lance was talking about the powers that Kirian had.

"Vhat powers did meine little sister absorb?" Kurt asked in a clipped tone.

Lance sighed softly and closed his eyes momentarily before his brown eyes met with Kurt's. "She has my powers, I gave em to her so she could beat Magneto. Next she got Pietro's before he died, then she got Wanda's before Magneto found us."

Kurt growled and nodded as Lance went on. "Kirian broke us out of the tubes and Magneto knew it was over so he stabbed himself..."

Just then a red flash shot from Kirian's room. The X Men ran into the room leaving Lance stunned. He winced and pulled the IV out of his arm. He hobbled over to her room which was across the hall and two doors over. He winced and leaned against the door frame.

The X Men seemed shocked to see him but they moved aside so Lance could make it to a chair in the corner near the door. He winced as he sat down. He smiled when he saw Kirian. Her mismatched eyes were open and she was hugging her big brother and the X Men in a group hug. Lance admired the family that the X Men had. When the hug released Kirian spotted Lance. She smiled at him.

Kirian 'bamfed' out bed only to be scolded by Kurt. Kirian blushed and stood by Lance. Everyone was shocked, including Lance when Kirian looped her tiny arms around his neck. Lance was slow to respond but he eventually wrapped his arms around her small form. Kurt's jaw dropped open but Kitty, Rogue, Ms. Ororo and Jean giggled and smiled.

"Zank you, Lance" she said. Lance smiled his first real smile in a long time.

"no thank you Kirian"

* * *

Did you like? I hope it met everyone's standards.

Keep reading, and review, please. Shooting for 15!

See you all next chapter!

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	11. Has My Heart

Chapter 11-Has My Heart

Disclaimer: I own the story, not the X Men.

Warnings: *shrugs* Not sure. FLUFF!

I DO OWN KIRIAN~!

_*Ages: __Scott and Jean second oldest of the teens (17), then Kurt and Rogue (both 16), Kitty is 15, Kirian ages change throughout the course of the story but in this chapter she is 12 and is going to celebrate a birthday **SOON** (13). Lance is 16 as well, in this chapter but he is older than Kurt, he is getting ready to turn 17 in a few months*_

Scott x Rogue (Scrouge)

Kitty x Kurt (Kurtty)

Logan x Ororo (Rolo)

Lance x Kirian (Kiriance, **THIS IS MY SHIPPING, DO NOT USE!**)

Jean and Evan remain single, sorry kids not changing it. I have enough OC's running around. *gets tackled*

* * *

Kirian gently pulled away from the hold that Lance had on her. She giggled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. The whole room held its breath as Kurt herded his baby sister back into bed. She giggled and smiled at Lance, her sweet smile melted his heart. He felt his heart skip a beat, he was truly on cloud nine.

Kirian giggled and completely ignored the glare that Kurt was giving Lance. She just continued to smile and chit-chat with the X Men. And Lance, he was perfectly content to sit by and enjoy the sound of Kirian's soft, gentle voice. Lance Alvers was not ashamed to admit that this sweet girl had stolen his heart. And Lance certainly did not want it back, he was content to let her have it.

...

Over the next few weeks the X Men had settled back into a normal routine. Kirian and Lance were healing up nicely thanks to the miracles that Mr. Mccoy could accomplish through medical science. Lance had gotten off his crutches six and a half days ago and he felt great. He hadn't left the Institute but he wasn't an X Men either.

Lance would only admit this to himself but the only reason he stuck around was Kirian. She had been so happy that he decided to stay. Truthfully Lance felt out of place but Kirian was just so nice to him. Lance knew he didn't deserve her kindness but she was all too happy to give it to him. Kirian was starting to break away at Lance's stone wall, and she owned his heart, his was just fine with that.

Kurt had been giving Lance the death glares over the weeks he had been there at the Institute but Kirian would tease Kurt and tell him to lay off. Kurt would for a while but Lance knew that Kurt didn't trust him. But who blame him? If Lance had a baby sister he would act the same way.

Lance sighed and leaned against the railing of the main balcony that led out of the kitchen. Kirian had been inside watching a movie with Rogue and the others. Lance didn't feel comfortable sitting with them so he left to the balcony for some air and some space to think.

Lance didn't turn around when he heard the sliding glass door opened. He just sighed and leaned his arms on the railing, his head rested a top his folded arms. "Hey vhere" Kirian said softly. Lance smiled and turned around. Over the past few weeks she and Rogue were thrilled to announced that they could both safely touch thanks to the help of the Professor.

Lance had been pretty ecstatic and he took every opportunity he could to hug or brush against Kirian. She was like a safety net to him, she kept him from falling. "Hi" he returned with a smile. He opened his arms and Kirian walked over to hug him. Her tail swished happily behind her. Lance smiled and rested his chin atop her head. Kirian sighed and sunk into the security of Lance's arms. She had never left so safe in her life other than when she was in the company of her big brother. Kirian smiled and sighed in content as she marveled at how well she fit into Lance's arms. They were like two pieces of a puzzle.

She giggled and looked up Lance with her mismatched eyes gleaming. To Lance her eyes were beautiful and not only that, they were perfect and warm and he couldn't get enough.

"Vhat are you doing out here, eets freezing? Come watch ze movie vith us?" She asked hopefully. Lance smiled slightly but shook his head. He hated telling her 'no' but he knew he wasn't welcome.

"I'm not welcome, I better just stay out here" he said softly as he released Kirian from his secure hold. As soon as he did he felt cold and hollow with Kirian not in his arms. Kirian's eyes filled with sadness and some anger.

" Ze vill welcome you, but you aren't exactly ze most social person, huh?" Lance chuckled softly, "Nope, never have been"

Kirian sighed and took his hand in her's. She was immediately filled with warmth when she held his hand. She looked up at him with huge puppy dog eyes, "Please!"

Lance chuckled again and pulled her into a hug. "Okay, but only for you". Kirian giggled and beamed up at him. Together the two mutants entered the large rec. room where the rest of the X Men where watching the movie.

Ororo and Logan were sitting hand in hand with Logan's other arm around her on the couch to the right side of the TV. Rogue and Scott were wrapped in each other on the couch with Kurt and Kitty curled up in the same fashion on the middle of the couch. While Evan was sprawled out on the floor, Jean sat on the arm chair while the Professor and Mr. Mccoy sat near the couch conversing quietly. Kirian led Lance to the couch. She sat down next to her brother with Lance beside her, leaning against the arm of the couch.

Kurt looked over to Kirian and whispered something to her in German. Kirian responded in a clipped tone (in German) before she glared slightly at her brother. She wasn't mad at Kurt she just wanted him stop being so mean to Lance. So in an act of rebellion Kirian leaned up against Lance. Lance was a bit shocked at first but he relaxed some and timidly put an arm around her small form. Kirian snuggled up next to him, her tail swished happily like that of a content cat as the movie played on the screen.

Lance could hear Kurt growl but now he didn't care. He was right where he wanted to be, he had Kirian in his arms and he could not ask for more.

* * *

After the fourth film had ended the X Men decided it was time to hit the hay. Rogue had went to sleep with Scott in her room. Jean and Evan retired to their respective bedroom's. While Ororo and Logan went off to Logan's room. The Professor went to bed and Mr. Mccoy went to check something in his lab before he went to bed. Kurt had silently followed Kirian and Lance into her bedroom, Kirian had asked Lance to tuck her in since Kurt seemed angry. Kitty sighed as she watched her boyfriend, Kitty couldn't understand why Kurt was so worried. Lance had proven many times that he wouldn't hurt Kirian. 'Maybe its just a big brother thing' Kitty thought to herself.

Kurt kept his mouth shut even though he wanted to screamed when Lance leaned down and kissed Kirian's cheek. She giggled and hugged him before he tucked the covers around her small body. He whispered a goodnight before he went down hall and made his way silently to his bedroom.

Kurt dropped to the floor from where he had been on the ceiling when he reached the main hall. He was waiting until Lance showed up. Lance wasn't entirely shocked when he saw Kurt standing there, Kitty had just joined him. "You mind if ve talk?" Kurt asked.

"No, not at all" Lance said even though he had been dreading the day this conversation would happen.

Kurt, Kitty and Lance walked into the kitchen. Kitty grabbed a bottle of water for her and Kurt and a Coca-Cola for Lance. He thanked her and sat down across from them at the large, kitchen table.

"What do you want to talk about?" Lance asked already knowing full well what they would said to him.

"Meine little szister" Kurt answered.

Lance expelled a soft sigh and looked Kurt straight in the eye. "Answer this honestly." Kurt nodded as Kitty gently squeezed his hand. "You don't trust me do you?"

Kurt sighed softly and shook his head, "I am not a fan of ze fact zat you vere part of ze Brotherhood" Kurt said.

Lance nodded, "Trust me I get it, if I had a baby sister I would act the same in your position but I am telling you that I would never, ever hurt her. I would die before I let that happen and I know you would too"

Kurt was frozen in his chair. Kitty smiled softly, "Kurt?" she questioned.

"I don't know if I can trust you. Vhy haven't you joined ze X Men, because as far as I am concerned you are still Brotherhood" Kurt told Lance while holding Kitty's hand in his.

"I will always be a part of the Brotherhood, I don't serve them but it'll stay a part of me, I can't deny that. And I haven't joined because you all hated me and I didn't feel like being in a hospital bed if I asked." Lance said in a low tone.

...

Kirian stirred in her sleep. Her sensitive ear picked up the sound of voices in the kitchen. She had guessed that Lance had stayed up. She knew he had been having a hard time sleeping. Lance had only slept when Kirian petted his head until he fell asleep, he'd wake to find her giggling when she would knock at the door and shower him in caring, loving hugs.

Kirian smiled, she knew she had a job to do so she padded quietly out of her room. Her sock clad feet didn't make a sound on the hardwood floors as she 'bamfed' out of the hall to her room and into the main hall. She strolled into the kitchen. What she found shocked her.

She found her brother, Kitty and Lance sitting at the kitchen table.

"Kurt?" she asked softly.

All three turned to see the 12 year-old (almost 13) girl standing there in her large red sleep shirt with light blue shorts for sleeping, her feet were clad in red socks that matched her shirt. She tilted her said to the side. "Vhat's wrong?" she asked softly seeing the look Kurt gave her.

"Ve vere just talking" he said quietly. Kirian gave a small nod and 'bamfed' over to the fridge. She grabbed a bottle of water and 'bamfed' over to where Lance was sitting. She took a seat beside him. Her bracelet wasn't on her arm, they guessed she took it off for sleep.

Kirian sat by as Kurt and Lance went about discussing everything from Lance's time with the Brotherhood to the relationship that he and Kirian had. Kirian's head shot up from where it had been resting on her small, upturned palms. "Vould you date her? She's 12" Kurt pointed out.

"I would be willing to wait until she came of age" Lance said as looked to Kirian with a small smile on his lips. Kirian felt her heart jump to her throat. Lance would wait for her, he said so. A huge smile broke over he face, she glomped Lance, basically jumping on him. She looked over to his big brother who was smiling as well.

"Zank you big brozer" she said as she settled onto Lance's lap. He grinned and outstretched his other hand, he took a hold of Kirian's hand.

"Just looking out for you, kleine Schwester (baby sister)." Kirian giggled and stayed their on Lance's lap for a while before Kitty and Kurt excused themselves. Saying goodnight to Lance and Kirian the two ascended the stairs and went into Kurt's large bedroom.

Kirian smiled, "I told you. And you will make a great member of the X Men." Lance smiled at Kirian and leaned back into the chair in the kitchen. He would have quite a day tomorrow, he was officially going to ask to join the X Men.

Kirian smiled at him and gently climbed off his lap, she led Lance into his room upstairs. Lance lied down with Kirian lying beside him. His eyes were closed, he begin to relax as her fingers wove in and out of his hair. Kirian smiled when she noticed her breathing even out. She smiled and closed her eyes. She could now rest easily now that everything would be okay.

* * *

Kurt sighed softly as he lied in bed with Kitty. His arms were around her small waist. "You know its okay to be a little upset or over protective but she's growing up." Kurt nodded, he said a softly pout on his lips. "I don't vant her to grow up so fast. It feels like eets going by at light speed" he said with a sigh.

Kitty smiled and turned around. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "You will always be a huge part of her life and did you see Lance? He was so mellow with her, not angry, not sarcastic. He was just a regular guy. Give it a try" she said softly. "Everyone deserves a second chance". Kurt nodded, "I got vone in Kirian and by coming to ze Institute and meeting you. Ich liebe dich (I love you)"

Kitty smiled and pressed her lips to Kurt's again. She felt his hands settle on her hips. "I love you too Fuzzy" she said as she settled into sleep.

* * *

What did you all think? I loved the fluff! Tell me what you think.

Please review! And keep reading!

See you in the next chapter.

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	12. Lullaby

Chapter 12- Lullaby

Disclaimer: X Men belongs to Marvel, this story belongs to me. However if Marvel wishes to sell it to me I will not turn them down.

I DO OWN KIRIAN~!

_*Ages: Scott and Jean second oldest of the teens (17), then Kurt and Rogue (both 16), Evan is 15 and 1/2, Kitty is 15, Kirian ages change throughout the course of the story but in this chapter she is 12 and is going to celebrate a birthday SOON (13). Lance is 16 as well, in this chapter but he is older than Kurt, he is getting ready to turn 17 in a few months*_

Warnings: A little angst and cuddling and a birthday party for a 13 year old in the making.

Scott x Rogue (Scrouge)

Kitty x Kurt (Kurtty)

Logan x Ororo (Rolo)

Lance x Kirian (Kiriance, **THIS IS MY SHIPPING, DO NOT USE!**)

Jean and Evan remain single, sorry kids not changing it.

* * *

Lance awoke, the sunlight shown and illuminated the room with a soft, yellow light. He carefully moved out from Kirian's arms. He sighed softly and tucked her back in. She snuggled into the blankets. Lance smiled before he leaned down, he brushed his lips gently against her forehead. Kirian didn't move she just sighed and fell back asleep. With that Lance opened the window to his room at the back of the second floor. He stepped out and clung to the wall. He locked the window before he hopped down and landed on the ground.

The ground beneath him caught him as he took off. Lance left the out the front gates of the mansion. He wasn't followed and he thanked the heavens for that. Lance kicked a rock as he headed out into the soft light of the morning.

...

Lance walked for what seemed like hours. When he finally made his way into the old Brotherhood boarding house. He took a deep breath and entered the house. The house was just as they left it. It was a mess just as it always was. He took in a sigh of relief and ascended the stairs.

Lance entered the room that he and the boys had shared. He went about silently collecting his things from the closet. When everything from the closet was packed he kneeled down in front of the dresser that he and Pietro had kept their clothes in. He begin silently packing just as did with his things in the closet. Lance looked up when the door creaked open. Tabitha stood in the doorway with that stupid smirk plastered to her face.

"Heya Lancey" she crooned. Lance narrowed his eyes and glared at the girl before he turned to finish packing. "Oh come on Lancey talk to me" she said as she sauntered into the room, purposely bumping into him.

Lance said nothing in return to her he merely closed his backpack and went to walk out the door. Tabitha caught up to him and stood in front of the door. "Move Tabitha" he said, making a low growl in his throat.

"I heard 'bout ole Toady and Freddy, such a damn shame" she said as she stroked her fingers over her blouse. Lance frowned and locked his jaw. He glared at Tabitha and shoved her out of the way, "I will never want you" he said, "And I know that you don't give a damn that they died so just f- off"

With that Lance left his old boarding house, grabbing the keys and starting his Jeep. He returned to the mansion by the time that everyone was getting up and getting breakfast. Lance calmly walked through the front door. Jean looked over at him, she shot him a look that said 'Where'd you go?'. Lance simply shrugged and went back upstairs to find Kirian fast asleep in bed where he she had been when he left. Lance set his bag with his car keys in the corner of the room.

He gently pressed a kiss against Kirian's forehead. Her mismatched eyes fluttered open, she greeted Lance with a soft smile and a huge hug. Lance puled Kirian onto his lap, she was still in her pajamas. He smiled and kept his arms around her. She looked up at him noticing the unshed tears in his eyes. Kirian's eyes filled with worry, "Lance vhat's wrong?" Kirian asked in a soft tone.

Lance looked down at the girl on his lap. "I went to the Boarding House to get my stuff, Tabitha was there, she said she was sorry that Toad and Freddy were gone. She didn't even acknowledge Wanda and Pietro. I hate her and..." by the end of the last sentence Lance had hot tears rolling down his cheeks.

Shocked Kirian gently pulled her small arms around Lance. "I'm so szorry, she..." Kirian stopped, "Forget her. You haven't grieved just vocus on zat" Kirian said as she wove her fingers into Lance's hair.

"Shh everything will be alright. Just close your eyes..." Kirian instructed. Lance didn't object as he lie down under the covers. Kirian curled up with him, her hands still in his hair, she begin her song.

* * *

Kitty, Rogue, Jean, and Ororo sat around the table talking. The four of them had been discussing Kirian's upcoming birthday. They wanted to give her the best birthday party because she had never had one. The X Men had missed her birthday the previous year because she wouldn't tell them her birthday.

"Ahm tellin' ya we gotta have something like maybe a dinner before the party, maybe with Ororo's cooking and a huge dessert. Kirian has one of the biggest sweet tooth" said Rogue.

Kitty and Jean giggled while Ororo shook her head, "And don't forget Kirian and Lance can officially date when she turns thirteen." Kitty smirked, "Great I cant wait to see the look on Kurt's face." The women around the table burst out laughing.

...

Evan, Kurt, Scott and Logan were in the living room watching the basketball team on the television. Logan shook his head and took a swig of beer. Logan was seated on the couch with his feet on the coffee table. Evan sat on the floor, shouting at the television because of a free shot that the other team made, putting them now 3 points ahead of the team he liked. Scott was on his laptop Skyping with Alex who was in Hawaii visiting his adopted folks for the weekend. Kurt, completely obvious to the basketball game was focused on the sounds he heard coming from the kitchen. The girls were laughing and giggling like no tomorrow. Kurt had chuckled as she wrapped his spaded tail around the beam on the ceiling. He had been hanging there for a while.

Kurt hadn't seen his baby sister all day but she had the Professor relay a message to him. She had said that Lance was having a hard time with the deaths of his former Brotherhood teammates. Something triggered the memory. Kurt couldn't help but feel bad for Lance, he knew the feeling. He sighed softly and swung up onto the beam.

...

"Oh my gosh!" Kitty exclaimed, "I have the best idea! We could get Lance in on the birthday party, after all that is her future bo." Rogue nodded, "They were hanging out all day in her room, Kurt said that" Kitty added.

"Come on" Kitty said dragging Rogue by the hand, Jean and Ororo followed her out of the kitchen and into the hall. Hearing this Kurt 'bamfed' into the main hall that was right in front of the main stairs. "And just vhat are you lovely ladies up too?" The blue skinned mutant asked as his tail snuck around Kitty, wrapping around her small waist.

Kitty giggled and kissed Kurt's cheek, "We want to get Lance in on Kirian's birthday party." Kurt smirked and nodded as he followed the girls upstairs. They approached the door and Kitty gently knocked. When they received no answer Kitty gently cracked the door open a little. She gasped and covered her mouth, "Aww! How cute!" she said excitedly in the whisper. The team peeked their heads in the door, they all cooed softly, even Kurt.

Downstairs Scott said goodnight to his brother and with Logan and Evan they went upstairs to find the girls and Kurt standing in Kirian's doorway. "Looky them" Anna said, gesturing to Lance and Kirian.

Lance was laying on the bed on his back. Kirian was curled up on his chest, his arms were around her waist and her head rested on his shoulder. Logan sighed softly and squeezed his daughter's hand before he walked over to Ororo. He wrapped an arm around her waist. She smiled and leaned into him.

Quietly the X Men exited the room and made there back down the stairs. "Tomorrow, and he's totally going to be in on it" Kitty said, stiffling a giggle.

* * *

Ah the fluff! Just wait till next chapter!

See ya next chapter! Hope you enjoyed.

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	13. First Kiss and Party Planning

Chapter 13- First Kiss and Party Planning

Disclaimer: I don't own the X Men or the Pop Tart brand or the Coca-Cola brand, but I do own this fanfic.

I DO OWN KIRIAN~!

_*Ages: Scott and Jean oldest of the teens (17), then Kurt and Rogue (both 16), Evan is 15 and 1/2, Kitty is 15, Kirian ages change throughout the course of the story but in this chapter she is 12 and is going to celebrate a birthday SOON (13). Lance is 16 as well, in this chapter but he is older than Kurt, he is getting ready to turn 17 in a few months*_

Warnings: A first kiss for Lance and Kirian and Kitty's party planning, nuff said.

Scott x Rogue (Scrouge)

Kitty x Kurt (Kurtty)

Logan x Ororo (Rolo)

Lance x Kirian (Kiriance, **THIS IS MY SHIPPING, DO NOT USE!**)

Jean and Evan remain single, sorry kids not changing it.

* * *

Kirian awoke the next morning in Lance's arms. Lance didn't move when she first nudged him. Kirian giggled and grabbed a pillow that had made its way to the floor some time when the two were asleep. She picked it up and gently smacked Lance. The Avalanche's eyes shot open. He glared at Kirian but his glare faltered when he met her sweet, entrancing gaze. Lance smirked and pounced on the girl, she giggled and leaned up gently pressing her lips to his. Lance was shocked. The two weren't even dating...at least not officially...

Lance lost all conscious thought when his lips clashed with Kirian's. She giggled and pulled away with that one in a million smile on her face. Lance smiled and kissed the tip of her nose before he shooed her from the room so he could get dressed. Today was Monday so he had to go to school. Lance sighed and went about getting dressed.

...

Kirian giggled and 'bamfed' down the hall where she knocked on Kitty and Rogue's door. The Goth teen answered and let Kirian inside. "Hey Kiri" Rogue greeted as she hugged Kirian. Kirian returned the hug and smiled, "Guten Tag!"

Kitty giggled as she fixed her ponytail in the mirror, "Someone's happy this morning" she said wiggling her eyebrows. Kirian's cheeks darkened in color, "Ich kissed Lance..."

Kitty and Rogue's mouths fell open. They both looked at each other before they ran over and pulled Kirian into a huge group hug. Kirian blushed again before she 'bamfed' out of the hug. Kirian giggled and headed down the stairs, her head was spinning at her heart was pounding. She smiled brightly and chose her cereal before taking a seat next to Lance, who put an arm around her small waist while he ate a Pop Tart.

...

Back in their shared bedroom Rogue and Kitty shared a high five. Plan **'Kiriance' (MY SHIPPNIG, DON'T USE!)** was well underway and with today's events everything was falling into place. Both girls giggled as they grabbed they're school bags before they walked downstairs. Kurt greeted them at the bottom of the stairs. Kitty and Kurt walked into the kitchen with Kurt's tail around Kitty's waist. Scott and Rogue followed, Scott had a protective hand on Rogue's hip.

When they joined the rest of the X Men in the kitchen they noticed that Evan and Jean hadn't come downstairs yet. However the two remaining mutants teens showed up a few minutes later.

Kurt took a seat at the table with Kitty on his right, Rogue on his left, Scott was on her other side. Next to Kitty was Kirian and next to her was Lance. Evan had went to find his Aunt and Jean was at the breakfast nook trying to finish up a chapter of her textbook before the school day began.

After a few more minutes Logan and Ororo entered the kitchen, Evan followed after them. They all said hello and sat down while they ate the last bit of breakfast. "Alright time fer ya to go to school" Logan said standing up, gesturing everyone out to the garage.

Kurt clicked his watch on and gave Kirian and quick hug and kiss before he 'bamfed' and disappeared with Kitty into the garage. Lance paused after everyone was in the garage, he leaned down and captured Kirian's lips. After a short while he pulled away, "See you after school" he said waving as she rushed into the garage. Kirian's cheeks burned a bright pink as she took a seat back at the table.

"Kirian" the Professor called, "In vhere" Kirian called back as the Professor wheeled into the kitchen. "I see you seem happy Kirian" the Professor said with a knowing smile, Kirian nodded and 'bamfed' so she was hanging from the ceiling in the kitchen. Using her tail she placed her cereal back on the shelf before she 'bamfed' herself back to the floor.

"I have some exciting news Kirian" the Professor said. Kirian instantly perked up, she sat with her elbows propped on the table, she leaned a little over the table, "Tell me Pzrofessor!" she said with the excitement clear in her voice.

"I think you are ready to go to school"

* * *

Kitty walked down the hall with her hologram cloaked boyfriend. They just got out of Calculus and Kurt was going to walk Kitty to her next class. She had Home Economics and he had Church History. Kitty gently nudged Kurt, he looked over to her. "Vhat is it Katzchen?" he asked.

"There's Lance. I want to ask him if he'll help with Kirian's party" Kurt nodded and the two steered through the crowd of high schoolers. Lance was currently putting things in his locker so he could make his way to Auto mechanics, that was one of his favorite classes. He turned around when he heard his name, it was Kitty and Kurt.

Lance fighting off the urge to start grinning like an idiot but then again he knew that it wouldn't end well. People didn't call Kurt the Nightcrawler for nothing. "Hey Lance!" Kitty started cheerfully, "Can we talk at lunch, its about a birthday party for Kirian." Lance nodded and blushes, his cheeks burning bright red, "Sure thing" he said as he made his way to his next class.

"Vhat's his deal?" Kurt asked Kitty. Kitty giggled, "He kissed Kirian." "VHAT!?" Kurt shouted. The whole hall didn't flinch as Kurt shouted. Kitty slapped a hand over his mouth, she could feel his fur on her hand through the hologram. "Kurt calm down..." Kitty said softly, "You knew it was going to happen sooner or later."

"Ja...later..." he said. Kitty hugged him and steered him towards the Church History room which also acted as the Chemistry lab for 6th period. "She'll be fine Kurt, you'll be fine. Just wait until lunch, okay?" Kurt nodded and went into class, his head in a fog.

* * *

"School! Really? You mean it?!" she shouted excitedly. The Professor nodded and chuckled as Ms. Ororo and Mr. Logan entered the room. "Take it, it went well" Logan inquired. The Professor nodded, "Yes but only if she would like too"

"Professor zat's ze best news I have gotten in a long, long time! Of course I vant to go! But vait, vhat grade will I be in?" The Professor wheeled over to her and gently patted her shoulder, careful to avoid touching her skin. "You will have to start next year at the start of the new school year, by then you should be with the eighth graders. The eighth graders were just moved to the High School building" he told her.

Kirian nodded, "I can't vait to tell Kurt!" she said happily. The Professor nodded and smiled, Ororo and Logan smiled as well how could they not. Kirian's smile always had been pretty infectious.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around Kurt had mostly come out of his fog. He remembered when he first kissed Kitty. Kirian was excepting and very happy and not that he wasn't happy but he wasn't ready to give her up yet. Kirian was still his baby sister and he loved her very much, he was always very over protective of her. Kurt sighed as he steered himself through the lunch line, he collected everything and anything they served just as he did everyday.

When he got to the table he took a seat next to Kitty on her right side. Evan was on her opposite side, Scott and Rogue beside her, then Alex Summers and finally Lance. Kurt gave a polite smile before he dug into his food. "Ah think it should be pink and yellow lahke her eyes" Rogue said, "Fer colors at least." Kitty nodded in agreement, "Kurt?" Kurt swallowed his food and took a sip of water before he spoke, "Maybe Purple and blue" he shrugged, "I do like ze colors idea zough"

Kitty nodded and looked at Lance, "What do you think?" Lance gave a smile and nodded, "The colors thing is good but maybe like purple and white or purple and yellow, just to keep balance" he shrugged and took a swig of the Coca-Cola in his hand. Kitty nodded and wrote something in her notebook.

"For dinner? Food and cake wise." Kurt chuckled, "Kirian has a powerful sveet tooth, she'll eat anything that is sweet." The table erupted in a fit of laughter. "I was kinda thinking vanilla with whipped cream icing." Rogue nodded but cringed when Kitty said vanilla, "Put half chocolate and half vanilla, ahe don't eat vanilla." Scott chuckled at this but nodded as he squeezed Rogue's non-gloved hand gently.

"Hey guys!" Jean said sitting down, "Did you decide what kind of cake for Kirian's party?" Kitty nodded and jotted something down in her pink notebook "Half vanilla cake and half chocolate cake with whipped cream icing." Jean nodded and unwrapped her plastic silverware, "Colors?" Kitty turned the page back, "Purples and maybe Pink or Yellow." Jean nodded and took a stab at her salad.

"I think Purple and Yellow" Lance stated, "They just sound like somethin' she'd like" to that Kurt nodded in agreement and raised his bottle of water. Lance clinked his bottle of Coca-Cola with Kurt's bottled water before he took a slow drink.

"What about food for dinner?" Kitty asked as she tapped her bright pink pen against her pale pink notebook. Everyone seemed to be deep in though when Evan spoke up, "How about baked chicken and then some cake. Kirian is always eating chicken whenever we get pizza or wings." Lance chuckled at this and took a sip of his Cola. "Sounds good" Kitty said, "With some veggies and maybe some mashed potatoes." The group nodded, Alex licked his lips, "I want cake!" he said, again the table erupted with laughter.

...

After lunch the mutants of the Xavier Institute went about the rest of their day at school before they gathered everything and piled into Scott's car. All accept for Lance who had driven his Jeep with Evan his morning. After just a few minutes of driving the two vehicles entered the Institute and were parked in the garage.

Once everyone had exited the car they all headed inside to the library inside the mansion, everyone had homework to do. Just then Kirian came out of kitchen. She smiled at seeing the group. She ran and hugged Kurt, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before she ran over to Lance. He wrapped his arms around Kirian's tiny waist.

Lance and the others had been doing homework while Kirian was in a lesson with the Professor and Alex. Really she was getting tested for the school year ahead. Alex had been bringing extra copies of his school and homework for Kirian to practice and learn from. The Professor had just finished the test, Kirian passed with a 98% while Alex had the same score. He gave Kirian a hug and a high five, he could safely hug and high five her because she already had his power. Kirian giggled and smiled as she left the room with Alex and the Professor, not only had she passed her entrance exam for school next year she had also finished the homework that she and Alex had. The two would be in the same grade when school started up again.

...

The X Men had gathered in the kitchen after they had finished up the work they had from school. They had also wrapped up a Danger Room session while Alex and Kirian were with the Professor. Now though everyone had gathered in the kitchen where they were waiting for dinner which was being prepared by Ms. Ororo and Jean.

Kirian entered the kitchen with a huge grin on her face. "Hey Kirian" Kurt said noticing how big her small was "Vhat's up?" Finally when Kirian could hold it no longer she blurted out, "I can go to school next year!"

Everyone in the room cheered as smiles broke out everywhere. Kurt 'bamfed' over to her and pulled her into a hug. Kirian giggled and sat down next to Lance with Alex Summers on her opposite side. "When you guys were in the Danger Room session I took my bar entrance exam so I'm in, thanks to help from the Professors and Alex"

All eyes turned to Alex who blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "I was just helpin' out and I was bringing her some homework I was working on." Just then Ms. Ororo came out and set the plates of food on the table, "Dig in!"

...

After dinner the X Men retired to the rec. room where they watched about ten minutes of the news before they settled on a movie to watch. At ten o'clock everyone retired to their respective bedrooms. Kirian slept with Lance his room again, not before stopping by her own room to change and wash up. When she returned to Lance's room she found him sitting on the edge of the bed in black pajama bottoms and a navy blue sleep shirt. Kirian was clad in a black shirt that belonged to Lance and a pair of lavender shorts and pink socks.

Kirian went over and stood by Lance. She gently sat down on his lap, he smiled and pulled her into a tight, loving hug. Kirian giggled and tilted her head to the side. Lance smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. He gently took her hand in his and opened her palm. He pressed a metal chain into her hand. Kirian's eyes opened slowly as Lance pulled away. Kirian looked at the necklace in her hand, "Sorry its not more, ya know _girly_ but I just wanted you to have somethin' of mine with you" Kirian's eyes watered.

Lance smiled at her and wrapped his arms tighter around her, he gently wiped the tears off her cheeks, "Shh now, no cryin'." Kirian nodded and gave a watery giggled as she clutched the necklace, "Thank you."

Kirian smiled and raised her opposite hand, she used a part of her metal ball to make a silver bracelet for Lance, "Iz just a szimple little bracelet but I hope you'll vhere it." Lance smiled and pressed his lips to hers once more, he strapped on the bracelet. Kirian beamed up at him and kissed him again.

* * *

Oh boy! I just love them together! I sincerely hope you all liked and stay tuned for more.

REVIEW!

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	14. Cemeteries with a Surprising Night

Chapter 14- Cemeteries with a Surprising Night

Disclaimer: Seriously. Do you guys want me to own it that bad? Oh well, I don't.

I DO OWN KIRIAN~!

_*Ages: Scott and Jean oldest of the teens (17), then Kurt and Rogue (both 16), Evan is 15 and 1/2, Kitty is 15, Kirian ages change throughout the course of the story but in this chapter she is 12 and is going to celebrate a birthday SOON (13). Lance is 16 as well, in this chapter but he is older than Kurt, he is getting ready to turn 17 in a few months*_

Warnings: A first kiss for Lance and Kirian and Kitty's party planning, nuff said.

Scott x Rogue (Scrouge)

Kitty x Kurt (Kurtty)

Logan x Ororo (Rolo)

Lance x Kirian (Kiriance, **THIS IS MY SHIPPING, DO NOT USE!**)

Jean and Evan remain single, sorry kids not changing it.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Kitty and the other High School attending X Men had been planning the birthday party of Kirian. They had decided on Purple and Yellow for the party favors. They would have half chocolate and half vanilla cake at Rogue's insistence. They had agreed on Baked Chicken with veggies, salad and mashed potatoes. Over all everything was done they just need to wait until the 24th to get Kirian out of the house. She, Lance and the Professor were supposed to visit the graves of Toad, Freddy, Wanda and Pietro.

That morning Kirian had pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a long sleeved sweater, her feet where clad in black boots for the snow. The snow had been steadily falling since the night before. Christmas was today and Kirian couldn't wait but first she didn't to take care of some business. So while Kirian, Lance and the Professor the X Men would wrap presents and prep for Kirian's party.

...

Kirian held onto Lance's arm as she cleared a walkway for the Professor. Finally they came upon the graves. They had no doubt that Mystique had paid for them.

Here Lie Pietro Maximoff, Beloved Son and Excitelent Big Brother

Brotherhood Until the End.

/

Here lie Wanda Maximoff, Beloved Daughter, Proud Little Sister

Control is a Virtue to an Everyday Peace

/

Todd Tolansky, Will Be Missed

Brotherhood Up Until Your Last Breath is Drawn

/

Frederick Dukes, Missed You Will Be

Brotherhood Stay Together Until the Day We Leave the Earth

ooOOoo

A single tear rolled down Kirian's cheek. Her tears seemed to freeze even though the snow had long since stopped falling. Lance had lowered his head in respect as did the Professor. Finally when Kirian could take no more she placed a hand on top of Pietro and Wanda's grave and muttered a small thank you before she turned and buried her face in the warmth that Lance provided.

A few minutes later the group of three boarded the Blackbird, the Professor at the controls. Kirian's tears hadn't stopped yet nor had Lance's even though he cried in silence. Kirian gently stroked his hair as he pulled her close.

"I-Its going to be a-alright, just wait till w-we get home" Lance told Kirian as he wiped the tears off her cheeks.

* * *

Kitty had been busy hanging the Christmas lights had Rogue had freshly untangled. The tree was finished, presents sat neatly wrapped and or bagged under the beautifully decorated tree. Kurt would save the honor of placing the tree topper for his little sister when she came back.

Rogue had just climbed out of a box full of perfectly, untangled outside lights so they could put on the house. Logan, Scott and Rogue went outside to hang the lights while Kurt and Kitty went to check on how things were going in the kitchen.

When they walked in a heavenly aroma met their noses. They both exhaled and watched as Ms. Ororo decorated the cake. Jean and Evan had been helping make the chicken. Evan was washing the salad and Jean was checking the mashed potatoes that would be done soon.

Kurt smiled and begin setting the plates out for everyone at the dinner table. He had set Kirian's presents on the floor under the Breakfast nook. Kurt was excited about the party and couldn't wait to give his little sister a party that she truly deserved.

He smiled and marveled when the table was completely set. He smirked internally and slipped upstairs with Kitty to change. He noticed the three pair of boots on the shoe dryer in the main entrance hall as he and Kitty 'bamfed' upstairs. The silence upstairs met them when Kurt went into his bedroom to change. He put on a pair of dark washed jeans and a red t-shirt. He was amazed when Kitty stepped out of her room. He smiled and slid an arm around her waist. Kitty was wearing a navy blue skirt with a white top and navy blue shawl with ballet flats. He smiled when he heard the front door open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIRIAN!" Everyone shouted.

Kirian's cheeks turned bright red, tears of joy filled her eyes. She whispered a thank you as she dried her eyes. Today was beautiful, even though it was marked by a sad time her large family managed to make her smile. Kurt stepped forward and embraced her as he led her into the kitchen. Kirian gasped at what she saw. Plates and plates of food. She wondered if they could eat all of this. The main course was her favorite, baked chicken with steamed vegetables, salad and mashed potatoes for sides.

The whole X Men team sat down and enjoyed dinner with small talk and talk of Christmas. No one was leaving the mansion until after the New Year. Scott and Alex were going to Hawaii for a week. Ororo, Logan, Evan and Rogue were going back to Canada where Logan and Rogue used to live. Kurt, Kitty, Kirian and Lance where staying behind because they didn't have family else where. Kitty did but she hadn't left her parents on good terms. But now Kirian didn't worry about anything accept her gifts. Kirian lifted clothes out of the bags and wrapped boxes revealed her very own X Men suit. It was black with a red and yellow X in the corner of the right chest area, a grey belt and light blue boots and gloves. She said a very watery thanks to everyone as they counted down the Minutes to Midnight.

Finally when the clocks struck midnight Lance pulled her close and whispered something into her ear. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Of course I vill go out vith you" she said as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. His tongue ran over her lips, she opened her mouth to let him chuckled and held the mistletoe over the happy couple's head. Both of them laughed.

Finally the night had started to wind down. The X Men mostly retired to their rooms all except for Lance, Kirian, Kitty and Kurt. They all sat in front of the fire. Kitty on the outside with Kurt beside her, Kirian was next to Kurt and Lance was on her over side.

Both couples had curled up and settled down for sleep in front of the grand tree in the living room. Neither person could wait until the sun rose. Lance and Kitty were both asleep when Kurt gently brushed the hair away from his baby sister's mismatched eyes.

"Ich liebe dich kleine Schwester,wie immer weit wir gehen (I love you little sister, I will always love you)" Kurt said as he gently kissed his little sister's forehead.

"Ich liebe dich, my big brozer." With those words said both Kurt and Kirian fell asleep in the light of the warm fire in front of the grand tree in a home that they both loved, with the people they loved most.

* * *

I don't think this chapter couldn't ended better. This chapter was one of my favorites to write along with First Kiss and Party Planning. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for more, 3 chapters in one day, keep it up me.

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	15. December 25th - New Year!

Chapter 15- December 25th - New Year!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

I DO OWN KIRIAN~!

_*Ages: Scott and Jean oldest of the teens (17), then Kurt and Rogue (both 16), Evan is 15 and 1/2, Kitty is 15, Kirian ages change throughout the course of the story but in this chapter she is 12 and is going to celebrate a birthday SOON (13). Lance is 16 as well, in this chapter but he is older than Kurt, he is getting ready to turn 17 in a few months*_

Warnings: Kissin' & Couples!

Scott x Rogue (Scrouge)

Kitty x Kurt (Kurtty)

Logan x Ororo (Rolo)

Lance x Kirian (Kiriance, **THIS IS MY SHIPPING, DO NOT USE!**)

* * *

Kirian awoke when a blue hand tapped her forehead. She opened her eyes and met the eyes of her big brother. "Welche falsch, bist du in Ordnung? (What's wrong, are you okay)" Kurt smiled and brushed the hair out of her face, "Ja I'm fine, I vanted you to put ze star on top of ze tree before everyone voke up." Kirian smiled and gently slid out of Lance's arms. Lance didn't stir nor did Kitty as Kurt 'bamfed' with Kirian in his arms to the couch where the tree top star still had. Kurt lifted up Kirian onto his back, piggyback style. He 'bamfed' so he was hanging from the chandelier, he swung once and allowed Kirian to get close enough. She grinned from ear to ear when the star sat in in its place on the top of the tree, "Zank you big brozer, Ich liebe dich (I love you)." Kurt grinned and kissed her forehead before he 'bamfed' them back to the ground.

In only short hour most of the X Men were awake and heading into the kitchen for coffee and something to eat. The whole house buzzed with excitement that today was Christmas. Everyone quickly eat their breakfast as everyone rushed into the Tree Room as it was now called. Everyone settled on the couches and arm chairs as the Professor with the help of Ms. Ororo and Mr. Mccoy passed out the gifts.

Kirian looked over the gifts that she still had to open, she was so excited. Lance sat beside her watching as she tore the paper off of a red wrapped present. She gasped at what was in it. Inside the small white box was a necklace of a lock and key. The lock was made of silver with three small diamonds on its side, a key was connected to the lock and it was hanging from a thin, black cord. She gasped in surprised and jumped onto Lance's lap, giving him a huge hug. "Zank you so much!" she said excitedly as she pressed her lips to his. Lance smiled and tightened his hold on Kirian's small waist.

Lance helped Kirian put the necklace on. She admired it from where it sat around her neck. She grabbed a small blue gift that had been beside her on the couch. Something told her to get him dog tags. But these were no ordinary dog tags, they had a small, shiny jewels along the bottom.

Lance was utterly shocked, his eyes met Kirian and he smirked, he dove in for a kiss. The kiss landed right on her lips, she giggled and clutched his hand. With his other he slipped the necklace over his head. "Thanks" he said before capturing her lips again.

...

After the buzz for Christmas was over everyone was ready to ring in the New Year with a party. As before Kitty was the mastermind behind the party. The X Men had dinner and dessert before they headed into the rec. room to enjoy the fire and wait to wring in the New Year.

Everyone was standing around the rec. room conversing while others watched the clock. Kirian sighed softly as her tail flicked back and forth. Lance sat beside her, quiet as per usual. She looked over to Kurt and the others who were sprawled over the couch. Kirian took a hold of Lance's hand and 'bamfed' over to the couch. Kirian climbed on top of the couch where she crouched. Lance as per usual a her wallflower, he leaned against the wall in the corner of the rec. room.

Kurt looked up and flashed her a mischievous smile. Kirian smiled back, she knew Kurt was planning something. Kurt gestured to the only two single X Men teens. Kirian grinned deviously and 'bamfed' so she was kneeling on a beam. Kurt followed shortly after her. He sat on the beam.

The other X Men teenagers watched the two siblings, wondering what they were up too. Kitty looked up at the same time Lance did. Lance smiled and leaned back into the wall when he understood the plan. Kirian smiled and nodded seeing that Lance understood. Kirian and Kurt 'bamfed' back down to their respective places beside their partners. Lance put an arm around Kirian as the X Men watched the minute hand tick closer to the hour.

10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! - Lance paused and smiled down at Kirian, readying for the plan to be set into action. 2! 1! Lance stomped his foot on the ground sending out a pulse sending Jean crashing right into Evan, their lips met in a soft, fleeting kiss before Jean pulled away blushing like crazy, Evan was more stunned than anything. Lance smirked and pulled Kirian into a kiss. She closed her eyes as their lips met. She sighed softly as he pulled away. Kirian pouted slightly but Lance pecked the corner of her lips before he straightened back up seeing as he had to lean down to kiss Kirian.

The X Men could not hold in their laughter at all. Jean was a flaming red and Evan was rubbing the back of his head. "Man! Vhat a kiss zat vas!" Kurt exclaimed while he clapped Evan on the back. Evan blushed but didn't say anything. "Who was that?!" Jean exclaimed. Kirian and Kurt shared a look before both Wagner's burst out laughing. Jean looked over at Kirian who put her hands up in surrender. Jean glared at the newly turned 13-year-old girl. Jean's glare faltered when she saw the true happiness and joy behind Kirian's mismatched eyes. No one not even Kurt could glare at Kirian for more than three seconds before she melted their hearts.

Jean beamed a telepathic message to Kirian,_ 'Thanks'_. Kirian grinned and sunk back into Lance's arms with a huge smile plastered to her face.

* * *

Short chapter but I'm back! Couldn't think of a name for this chapter so ya, deal with it. I would appreicate it if you reviewed.

I don't know if I'll put Evan and Jean together so just bare with me.

See ya next chapter.

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	16. Game in the Making

Chapter 16- Game in the Making

Disclaimer: *sighs* Do you really think a sixteen year old girl owns the X Men? Sorry, nope but I wish I did.

Scott & Jean- 17

Lance- 16 and a half

Kurt & Rogue- 16

Evan- 15 and a half

Kitty- 15

Kirian- 13

Warnings: That's a really good question *shrugs and exits room*

* * *

After the New Year many of the X Men returned to their respective homes (not at the mansion). For Scott and Alex that meant returning to Hawaii to be with Alex's foster family which had become parental figures to Scott as well, even though he still called them by their first names. He had said goodbye to Rogue and promised that he'd give her the biggest kiss when he saw after they got back. Rogue, Logan, Ororo and Evan were taking a trip to Canada to Anna and Logan's old house. Jean had gone back to her parents, she was thrilled to see them. As for Kirian, Kurt, Kitty and Lance they remained at the mansion seeing as they didn't have anywhere to go. So the four teens remained at the mansion doing a whole lot of nothing.

When everyone returned the X Men fell back into their regular schedule. Everyone was grateful that the school year was winding to an end. No one could wait until Kirian would join them in High School (8th grade is in High school for this fic, don't like well tough). Kirian was just as thrilled, she was making excellent strides with her newly acquired powers. Speed was an easy thing to learn how to use and she only used it when she absolutely needed it because it brought back those awful memories. However with Wanda and Lance's powers she only used them when angry. It seemed that both powers were triggered by anger. When she was angry she could send out shock waves so powerful that the whole mansion and the surrounding area would shake, as for the blasts lets just say that they needed to patch up a few wholes in the walls. Seeing as Kirian didn't anger much it was much easier for her to learn how to properly channel those powers.

Still she was working with the Professor just to make sure. She had just absorbed Kitty's powers not to long ago and seeing as she already absorbed Alex's powers she didn't need to worry about Scott's. Kirian liked the idea of phasing it was very similar to 'bamfing'. She didn't mean to get it from her but like most just a simple touch was all it took. Kirian would often forgot to put her gloves on for breakfast. She went to see Kitty and Rogue in their room when she brushed her hand against Kitty's. She phased all the way through the floor and down until she was in the garage. Kurt ' bamfed' and brought her back to the table in time for breakfast. But overall her powers were all in check and under control.

"Mornin' Nymph" Logan said as he entered the kitchen. Kirian when Ms. Ororo smacked him, she was definitely the only person that could do that without having to beg for mercy. The two had been officially dating since the party for New Years and they couldn't be happier.

"_Kallisto_, how are you?" Ms. Ororo asked while she corrected her boyfriend. Kirian giggled, "Doing vzery, vzery good." Ms. Ororo smiled and sat down with a cup of coffee in hand while Logan read the paper. "Ya specifically said that Kallisto was a nymph". Kirian nodded and entwined her fingers in the chain that sat around her slender neck. She wore Lance's grey, thick necklace chain and the necklace that he had gotten her for Christmas. "Kallisto vas a nymph zat made a pzromise to her family, she vas a vater nymph. " Logan didn't know what to say to that so he just shook his head and smiled.

* * *

Lance had been daydreaming all throughout American History, he had been in a haze all day and he didn't know why. Kurt and the others were worried but Lance as reserved as he was wouldn't give up any hints. The night before last Lance had a horrible nightmare about his mother. He glowered at the thought of his abusive mother, Lance hadn't seen her since he was ten years old (he was sixteen, almost seventeen). Finally as if on queue the bell rang. He sighed and stood up, Tabitha winked at him, he glared and ignored her before he walked away.

Lance went to his locker and put his things away, he had a test to study for in Auto Mechanics but Lance didn't need to study he already knew what to expect. He sighed and slung his black backpack over his shoulder as he closed his locker and made a beeline for his Jeep that sat in the parking lot.

* * *

Kirian had been waiting at the kitchen table for the others to return home. She had a session in the Danger Room with Storm and Wolverine so after a nice, relaxing soak in the bath she made her way downstairs so she could see Lance and her brother when they came home. Something had been off about Lance lately, he was quiet but not _that_ quiet. Kirian had a feeling that it was because of the nightmare he had a few days ago. She just wanted him home.

Only a few minutes later did Kurt, Kitty and the others come in the door. She gave Kurt a hug before she looked around for Lance. "Vhere is Lance? Vasn't he vith you?" Kurt frowned and sat down, "Ve vaited fifteen minutes for him, ve saw his Jeep but no Lance, ve vanted to see if he walked." Kirian frowned and stood up. Just as she was ready to 'bamf' something stopped her. Lance came in the door, something wasn't right.

She walked up to him, he didn't even smile. Kirian growled low in her throat and punched him hard in the gut. He crumpled to the ground, his human skin peeled away to reveal the blue skin and white dress. Mystique.

Kirian growled and grabbed Mystique up by her mane of red hair. Kirian placed a psychic barrier over her hands before she jerked Mystique's chin up. "Vhere is Lance?" Kirian growled.

Mystique threw her head back laughing, "You're too late child."

* * *

Filler chapter sorry. Next chapter will have some action, stay tuned.

See ya next chapter.

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	17. Only the Half of It

Chapter 17-Only the Half of It

Disclaimer: Really guys, really.

Scott & Jean- 17

Lance- 16 and a half

Kurt & Rogue- 16

Evan- 15 and a half

Kitty- 15

Kirian- 13

Warnings: I don't know if anyone actually likes Tabitha, because trust me I don't like her **AT ALL**. Tabitha bashing, language, torture later on.

* * *

Kirian's heart dropped into her stomach. Her eyes threatened to leak tears, but she refused to give Mystique that satisfaction. Kirian threw the evil mutant to the ground. Her eyes flashed red as they did when she was angry. She could feel her grasp on her powers slipping. She could feel the tense atmosphere of the room, it was thick as rain. She growled and came at Mystique.

The evil, blue mutant couldn't react fast enough to defend herself as Kirian threw her into a wall, leaving a nasty dent. She growled and used her super speed, the tears threatened to fall but she did her best to remain stoic even though her anger persisted. Kirian's fists flew, red and black energy surrounded her hands. "Tell me vhere Lance is" she growled as she picked Mystique up by the hair. Mystique made the worst mistake, she laughed.

* * *

Lance growled when he came out of his Jeep. He had left his study guide in his locker and even though he didn't really need it he figured it would give him something to do later. Tabitha sat on the hood of his Jeep blowing a pink bubble. "Get off Tabitha" he growled as he set his school bag down.

"What if I don't wanna and its Boom Boom" she said popping her bubble and sucking the gum back into her mouth. Lance growled and went to unlock his truck. Tabitha whipped up a ball of boom. Lance stood straighter and readied himself. Tabitha smirked and spit her gum on the ground, "You should've been nicer ta me" she spat as she threw her boom ball at him. Lance growled and smacked it away. The ball of lethal boom flew and blew up a scrub across the way.

She smirked and blew Lance a kiss. Before he knew what happened he was lying flat on his back. His ears were ringing and his head throbbed in the worst way. His chest and body felt like they were made of metal. He coughed and tried to fight his attacker but in this state he was as powerful as a rag-doll. "Told you Lancey, I am Boom Boom not a little Tabby" she growled before she hauled him off. Lance passed out minutes later.

* * *

Mystique laughed right in Kirian's face. Kirian threw her head back and screamed. All the mutants covered their ears, none of them could stop Kirian. Mystique was on her knees, she was morphing from image to image because of the shriek. Kirian's eyes flashed red, she released another ear splitting scream. She pried Mystique's hands away from ears. "TELL ME VHAT YOU DID TO HIM!" she screamed. The ground began to shake underneath her.

"Kirian!" the Professor shouted, "Remember the control!" Kirian's power faltered for a split moment, "Ficken control!" she shouted as she blasted Mystique into the wall. Mystique cried out in surprise, she tried to crawl away or morph but she could do neither because Kirian put her boot clad on Mystique's chest before she pressed down on her ribs area.

Mystique cried out in pain as she felt the pressure on her chest, she could tell something was ready to break. "Sohn bitte helft mir! (Son please help me!)" the blue mutant shouted, her shout of desperation was directed at Kurt. Kurt froze, Kirian's eyes returned to normal but her boot did not leave Mystique's chest.

"Please..." Mystique muttered. Kirian had begin crying by then. Kurt looked shocked, his face was white even with his blue complexion. "You can't be...Ich habe eine Mutter! (I have a mother!)" Kurt shouted hysterically, "You can't be!" he screamed. Kurt 'bamfed' over to where Kirian stood with her foot on Mystique's chest, "I vill never help you" Kurt growled before he ported with Mystique.

* * *

Awoke with an awful ringing in his ears. He winced and tried to sit up. "I wouldn't I were you" A voice said. Lance gasped, he knew that voice. It couldn't be him, Magneto was dead. "H-How are you a-alive?" Lance said, his voice was barely a whisper.

"Lets just say that miracles happen anytime. I don't think you are a stranger to those, I mean how else could you have escaped you're mother." Lance winced and sat up as blood rushed to his head he spat, "You don't talk about her, she's dead to me now." Magneto chuckled and turned before he walked out of the white room he had Lance in.

Lance screamed and pounded on the door. "Now" he heard Magneto say before the pain started.

* * *

Kurt had been gone for more than a few minutes now. Kirian was a mess, tears streaked her cheeks and the others could do nothing to help her. Everyone including Kirian felt helpless in this situation. In a matter of minutes Kurt was back. Kirian jumped up and ran to him, "She only knew about ze kidnapping, she got orders from Magneto. He's still alive"

Kirian's broken heart jumped into her throat. Tears rolled down steady streams on her cheeks. Kurt pulled her close and wrapped his blue arms around her. "I'm szorry..."

* * *

Lance screamed out in pain as the knife penetrated his skin. The blade sliced down his side, that would definitely scar. Hot tears of pain rolled out of his brown eyes. He wished so badly to be away from here, he would even go his mother before he would experience this awful pain. The blade rose again and pressed into the skin on his stomach. He released a howl of pain as the red blood begin to flow from his body. Inside his metal box Magneto watched the betrayer scream.

The metal master laughed at the boys pain and he shivered with delight at hearing the boy scream. Lance screams were filled with agony at the pain he was experiencing, "KIRIAN!" he screamed as the knife dug into his skin.


	18. Truth Revealed

Chapter 18- Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: I own the story, not the X Men.

Scott & Jean- 17

Lance- 16 and a half

Kurt & Rogue- 16

Evan- 15 and a half

Kitty- 15

Kirian- 13

Warnings: I don't know if anyone actually likes Tabitha, because trust me I don't like her **AT ALL**. Tabitha bashing, language, torture.

* * *

Lance's body screamed with pain. His blood coated his ripped clothes and shirt that had been ripped open. He didn't dare move from where he was. His body could not take much more of this. Kirian had to find him, she just had too. Lance winced and cried out as a sharp stab of pain lit up his body. He groaned and coughed. His lips tasted metallic, he could tell he had coughed up blood.

Lance growled low in parched throat. Just then he heard a gasp from somewhere in the room. Tabitha came running over to him. She looked over at Magneto, tears shining in her usually cold eyes. "You said we were going to rough him up! You said nothing about f-ing stabbing him!" she shouted as she grabbed a towel. Magneto laughed at the ignorant, young girl's outburst. "Clean them" he instructed before he left the room, leaving both to wonder what other torture was left to come.

* * *

The Professor had been using Cerebro to try to locate Lance or Magneto. But alas his tries were unsuccessful, Magneto had his helmet and Lance wasn't using his powers. That fact worried him, Lance seemed to be able to hold up in a fight but not a word or blip on the radar.

In the next room Kurt and the X Men gathered. Tears were rolling down the siblings cheeks. For Kirian she was worried about the man she loved not being with her. And for Kurt it dregged up awful memories of his past. He had a mother and father that loved him, Mystique might've birthed him but _she was not his mother_. Kirian tried to block everything out but it just made her numb. A few minutes later the Professor wheeled into the room. Kirian's head shot up, "D-Did you find him?" The professor shook his head, "I'm sorry." More tears fell from Kirian's mismatched eyes.

If Lance wasn't using his powers to fight back she knew something was wrong. Kirian curled up into Kurt's chest just as she did when their was a storm at the church. "Kirian there is one thing we could try but its risky." Kirian looked up, "You vant me to use Cerebro?" The Professor nodded grimly "But there is a risk that you will start absorbing powers when you try to narrow the search down." Kirian set her jaw, "I'll do it." Kurt looked up and kept an arm around her, "No, you von't." Kirian pulled away from Kurt and powered up, she 'bamfed' before anyone could stop her. She could hear the footsteps and rolling of the Professor's chair coming up the hall. She touched a hand to the eye on the door, the eye spoke, "Welcome Professor." Kirian let herself morph back to her normal form, she hoped that Kurt wouldn't be mad because she had Mystique's powers but that didn't matter now.

She stepped into the room just as the X Men came down the hall. The doors shut before she could hear them beg for her to come out. Kirian took a shaky breath and sat down at the chair. She placed the helmet atop her head. She chanted Lance's name in her head so the risk would be less to absorb others powers. Once the helmet was on she placed her hands on top of the table top. "Vind Lance" she murmured before lights flashed behind her eyes.

Kirian didn't dare move her hands from the table but her head pounded, it felt as if it would explode. She gritted her teeth as the machine zoned in on Lance. Alas he wasn't using his powers but she could sense someone connected to Lance. She gasped, It was Tabitha. She must've got him. Kirian zoomed in. She screamed as she could feel Tabitha's powers seeping into her pores. She screamed and fell to the ground. The helmet came off her head and she crumpled to the floor.

Kurt and the others rushed in to find Kirian on the floor. Kurt 'bamfed' to her side and scooped her up, "Old..Westward building...Military...Lance.." she murmured, Kurt nodded and looked to the Professor. The Professor nodded and Kurt and the X Men ran off to the Blackbird.

...

They flew in the Blackbird to the old Westward Military base. It shut down many years ago after an explosion killed 212 men, women and children both at the base and in the city next to the base. When they touched down they were of course greeted by Mystique. She smirked and glared at the X Men. While the other X Men handled the new recruits Magneto had Kurt locked horns with his 'mother'. "How could leave a leetle baby like me? You didn't vant me?" He said as he evaded a kick to the ribs. She stopped for a moment, "I had no choice, he would've killed you, I knew you would make it." Kurt growled and shoved her, she toppled off balance and fell onto her backside. "I could've died and you knew...vhat kind of mozzer would you have been?"

"Elf let's go!" Wolverine shouted as the others ran inside the base. Kurt 'bamfed' away from Mystique and followed his team into the base.

* * *

Tabitha did her best to clean Lance's wounds. She had been going between blowing things up and crying for almost two hours now. Magneto had lied to her. It was Mystique who had said the X Men didn't want her. She looked at Lance who had his eyes closed, his body was so broken up she didn't know if he'd make it. "Sorry I was so mean, I really didn't mean nothin' by it. Just wait when ya get home you'll get better." she said even though Lance probably couldn't hear her.

...

Within a matter of minutes the X Men burst through the five door that turned up empty. Everyone was worried and exhausted but they couldn't find Lance. They ran from the empty room and burst through the last door in that hall. They gasped to see blood pooled on the floor, it was no doubt Lance's blood. Lance was lying on the bed, his skin pale and coated in a sheen of sweat.

Tabitha shot to her feet and released blasts from her fingers. "Tabitha?" someone said shocked. Tabitha stood straighter, she raised her hands again, ready to fire more. "Take me" she said as she helped Lance up. He winced and groaned in pain as Kurt 'bamfed' him to the ship with the others in tow. Tabitha was ready to bolt when she felt someone grab her arm, "Yer not done runt" the Wolverine growled as she grabbed Tabitha down the hall.

* * *

Kirian shot awake in yet another hospital room. She cursed in German and sat up. A small boom shot from her finger but it flickered out before anything could happen. The Professor was right about Cerebro being dangerous, Kirian had temporarily gained Tabitha's powers. The Professor gently placed a hand on her gloved hand, "Kirian" he said in a calming voice.

Kirian blinked and met the Professor's eyes. "Vhere is L-Lance?" she said with her lower lip trembling. Just then Kurt entered the room. She looked up at her big brother. He walked over to her and put his arms around her, "He's vine." Kirian felt the tears coming but she didn't try to stop them, she was so glad he was okay.

* * *

Kurt had left Kirian to get some sleep but using her acquired powers of telekinesis she found out Lance's room and silently 'bamfed' there. She sighed softly and walked over to the bed. A tear escaped her eye even though he tried to hold it back. She gently placed her gloved hand on top of Lance's hand.

His eyes were closed and his chest and arms had been bandages. He had a blanket over him and he seemed to be sleeping. Kirian took a seat in a chair by the bed and she was surprised when she felt a pressure on her small hand. She looked up to see Lance smiling at her. Tears rolled down her face. She carefully hugged her but Lance pulled her close and kissed her lips. She relaxed instantly, "How do you veel?" she asked, looking up at him. "Fine, I just need to get better." Kirian nodded, she was curious as to what had happened but she didn't need to wonder for long ebfore Lance said, "He stabbed me and cut me up." Kirian looked at him shocked, the tears threatened to fall again but Lance stopped her. "Please no, don't cry. I'm fine now, I'll be alright" Kirian nodded but the tears still came. Lance pulled her close and pressed a kiss into her hair, "I'm fine, it'll be alright" he said as he assured her.

Lance tilted her chin up so she was looking at him, "Kiss me." With those two words said he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her thin arms around his neck, "I love you" she murmured.

* * *

Had to end this chapter because the next one has to start. I got 12 reviews! Keep em coming!

See ya next chapter.

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	19. Same Difference

Chapter 19- Same Difference

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Scott & Jean- 17

Lance- 16 and a half

Kurt & Rogue- 16

Evan- 15 and a half

Kitty- 15

Kirian- 13

A/N: Major fluff and couples chapter!

* * *

Kitty's light blue eyes opened slowly, she smiled when she felt her boyfriend's arms around her waist. She gently ran her fingers over Kurt's fur covered arm. He smiled even though his eyes remain closed. She smiled and leaned in, closing the space between their lips. Kurt returned the kiss with one of his own, "Vow, vat an amazing vay to vake up." Kitty giggled and curled back up into Kurt's arms.

...

Rogue and Scott had fallen asleep in her room seeing as Kitty usually slept with Kurt in his bedroom. Scott's arms were around her waist. Her pale skin contrasted greatly against his slightly tanned skin. She sighed softly and rolled over, gently bumping Scott. He turned his head towards her even though his eyes remained closed. She reached over to the bedside table to retrieve Scott's ruby quartz glasses. She placed them on his eyes, "Go ahead" she said softly. Scott's eyes opened, he smiled down at Rogue, "Morning" he mumbled as she shifted, gently moving his arms so they were wrapped around her shoulders. Scott gently pressed a kiss to her temple while she toyed with hairs on the back of his head.

...

Ororo was lying on her side in Logan's bed. She smiled and looked up at Logan who was still sleeping. His breathing was even and she could feel his heart beating within his chest. She smiled and gently traced her slender fingers over the contours of his well built chest. She smiled and gently put her head back on his chest. His arm draped over her shoulder, she smiled and closed her eyes.

...

Lance marveled at the sight before him. He smiled softly at the young girl curled up on his chest. His arms were wrapped protectively around her. Her feature displayed relaxation and bliss even in sleep. Her soft, angelic face made his heart melt. Just then the young girl's mismatch colored eyes fluttered open. She smiled at Lance moved her small arms up so she wrap them around Lance's neck. Lance's hand moved and sat on his girlfriend's small hips while his arms were still around her tiny waist. She gave a contented smile and wove her fingers into his hair. The usually temperamental Avalanche had been tamed by a thirteen year-old girl, who had no doubt stolen heart. And he was more than content to let her keep it.

* * *

By the time the clock struck ten am the X Men were awake. They all entered the kitchen and sat down to breakfast which was cooked by Ororo, Kitty and Kirian. Some conversation could be heard at the table but it was mostly silent do to the fact that everyone was eating.

Soon enough everyone was finished eating. All the breakfast dishes were washed and put away by the time the Professor wheeled into the kitchen. "Good Morning everyone" he started, "I hope you all slept well." Kirian grinned and looked up at Lance who was sported a light pink blush. "Lets get ready" the Professor said. "For what?" Kitty asked curiously. "We have some new students arriving for the new school year, most are younger around Alex and Kirian's ages, we want to let them see the Institute."

Everyone nodded, then Scott said, "They do know about us, right?" The Professor nodded and smiled, "Yes but none the less we need to be careful. Kirian and Kurt, I hope you don't mind if you use your watches." Both Wagner siblings nodded then Kurt grinned, "Ja, humans hanging from ze ceiling." The room shared a laugh before everyone went off to their respective bedroom's to change.

...

Kirian stood in front of her closet, staring at it as if it would shallow her up. She sighed softly and pulled the door open. She browsed over the clothes she had acquired from the girl's last trip to the mall, that was the last time she wore her watch. Kirian ran her fingers over a light blue skirt with dark blue trim along the bottom. With it she chose a light blueish grey wide neck shirt. She wore black leggings that came to about her mid-calf with floral gladiator sandals. She accessorized the outfit with both of the necklaces that Lance gave her, blue flower earrings and Rogue's black gloves.

After she finished changing Kirian walked over to the mirror. She turned around and blushed when she saw Kitty and Rogue peeking the doorway. "You look beautiful!" Kitty said as she embraced Kirian in a tight hug, "Lance'll love it" Rogue said. Kirian's cheeks turned bright red, making the markings on her face look teal. "Your watch madame Kirian" Rogue said holding out the hologram induce. "You look gorgeous, you ready?" Kirian frowned slightly and looked at Kitty confused, "For vhat?" Kitty giggled, "To drive Lance crazy with you're outfit." Kirian blushes bright red, her markings changed color as well.

She did her best to ignore Kitty's comment as she strapped the watch onto her wrist. She clicked it on and gasped as her reflection in the mirror changed. She had creamy pale skin with soft pink eyes that matched her original pink. Her hair was dark blue like Kurt's and her features were soft. She sighed softly and twirled around. Rogue and Kitty gasped, "BEAUTIFUL!" they said together.

Kitty was dressed in a purple top (sleeveless) with a beautiful, white pattern along the top of the shirt with a light jacket on top, the jacket came three quarters of the way down her arms. She wore with it a white, ruffled skirt with black dressy sandals. She wore silver earrings and wore a silver beaded bracelet on her right wrist. Rogue was clad in a black embroidered top that was short sleeved and had on the bottom, she wore a light blue jean skirt with black leggings with whole purposely placed in them. Black dressy combat boots adorned her feet and she had on black gloves with a pearl bracelet on each wrist. "Zanks! I'll zee you downstairs, I've got to vind Lance" with that Kirian 'bamfed' out of the room.

She knocked on the Lance's door while she waited anxiously. She was kind of worried about her appearance, she really didn't like using her watch. Lance answered the door, "Do I know you?" he asked. Kirian frowned and clicked off her watch, Lance's cheeks burned bright red, "Sorry babe its been a while since I seen ya with the watch" Kirian sighed and nodded before she entered his bedroom. "I'm hurt" she said pouting, "Not even recognizing your own girlfriend" she shook her finger at him with a stern expression on her face.

Lance sighed and approached the bed where Kirian now sat. He tilted her chin up and pressed his lips to hers. In an instant her glaring stopped, "Sorry.." he muttered as he pulled away. Kirian then noticed that Lance didn't have a dress shirt on yet just a white undershirt. "Having a hard time picking?" she asked him. He nodded and set three dress shirts on the bed. A black one, a red and another black one. "I svear you have just as much black as Kurt and Rogue" she sighed and looked over the shirts. "I like ze red one." Lance smiled at her and pressed his lips to hers before saying, "Red one it is" with that he went off to change.

When he exited the bathroom Kirian was speechless. Lance looked amazing in the blood, red dress shirt she chose for him, he wore black slacks with black shoes. Kirian's cheeks blushed bright red, "Kirian breathe" he said with a chuckle. "Vow, you look...so handsome." Lance smirked, "That all?" before he kissed Kirian once more.

* * *

Once downstairs and after chatting with her brother the Kirian and the X Men waited anxiously for the possible future students to arrive. Kurt and Kirian checked their watches before they went downstairs. Mr. Mccoy inspected the watches and made sure that everything was working properly before they switched them on. Her hologram cloaked image looked a lot like Kurt's but she had pink eyes and a slightly more tanned complexion. She sighed softly and took Lance's hand in her own. He gave it a gentle squeeze as two cars arrived in the driveway.

Ororo went over and answered the door, she smiled politely and said "Welcome to the Charles Xavier Institute for the Gifted Youngsters, please come in." First some of the children demonstrated their different powers. The parents were in awe and even many of the visiting children showed off their gifts. One girl had the power to communicate and manipulate machines, another could bend any form of liquid, even if it was in solid form. A young girl named Violet could produce force fields at will. A young boy had an ability to summon things to him from anywhere on Earth and another could stretch his arms as if they were made of elastic, the boy who could cause a mutants powers to stop for a few moments. And lastly were the twins would go turn into any animal of their choosing. The students were in awe at some of the new gifts, gifts like they'd never seen.

After all the guests arrived they all sat down for dinner. The Professor and the X Men were thrilled to find that all of the children that visited would be joining them for the next school year. Kirian would have a lot of new friends to go to school with. Erica, the girl who could talk to and control machines, Carrie who could bend any type of liquid, no matter what form it was. Adrian was the boy who could summon anything on Earth to him. Elliot, the boy who could stretch his arms like elastic. The very shy boy named Cedar who could stop mutant powers for a short time and finally the twins Himeka and Yuina who could transform into any animal of their choice.

Everyone gathered in the rec. room after the guests left. The Professor couldn't be prouder or more happy about his X Men. They presented themselves well and they helped him bring in new students to the school so they could learn to better control their abilities. The Professor would remember this day for a long while because this way the day he saw his X Men learn and grow together with other mutants.

* * *

The new mutants are OC's but they won't be involved much. I got a PM that gave me names and powers so ya just in case you were wondering. Anyways please review. I would really appreciate it.

See you next chapter.

_Baby_Nigthcrawler_


	20. Sunrise, Sunset

Chapter 20- Sunrise, Sunset

Disclaimer: Nope sorry guys.

Scott & Jean- 17

Lance- 16 and a half

Kurt & Rogue- 16

Evan- 15 and a half

Kitty- 15

Kirian- 13

Warnings: Meh.

* * *

Kirian stood on the balcony that led out of the kitchen. Lance's hand was on the small of her back. The couple had been awake since midnight that night and now they were standing on the balcony watching the sky change from night to day. Kirian leaned back into Lance and closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them again. Thankfully she put her watch away and was back to being her regular self. The new students had settled at the mansion over night. Everyone had stayed up late to help them get settled in but for some unknown reason said couple out on the balcony couldn't sleep. So they stood out on the balcony and watched the Eastern sun rise painting the sky in a bright gold with a tingle of orange and lit of pink.

Lance grinned at her when he heard a small yawn escape her. He leaned down close to her ear, "Sleepy?" Kirian nodded and leaned into him. Lance leaned down and scooped her up before she 'bamfed' them into her room by mistake instead of his. He sighed softly and set Kirian down on the bed. She curled up under the covers with Lance beside her.

Kirian was sleeping good until she felt something on her face. She turned around and nearly fell out of bed when she saw Kurt grinning at her like an idiot. She growled and rolled back over only to bury her face in Lance's chest. Kurt nudged her shoulder, she growled again and turned to face her brother again, "Ich werde tun, was ich will schlafen. Wir haben seit Mitternacht gewesen up (I'll do anything, I want sleep. We've been up since midnight)." Kurt smirked at her, 'Not zat far, now go or I'll blast you out" she said gesturing to the door. Kurt threw his hands up and 'bamfed' out of the room. Kirian rolled back over and buried her face in Lance's chest. He hadn't stirred since they went to sleep.

...

Kurt chuckled as he made his way down the stairs, he was greeted by Kitty and Rogue. They both smiled and noticed Kirian wasn't with him, "They still sleepin'?" Rogue asked. Kurt nodded and chuckled, "They vere avake since midnight." "And ya had ta wake em" Rogue said sternly, Kurt threw his hands up, "I vas just vatching for my baby szister." Kitty rolled her eyes, "Yeah more like spying on them, everyone needs some privacy." Kurt smirked and 'bamfed' so he was perched atop a ceiling beam. "A church didn't serve as privacy, neizer is living in a mansion vith like thirty other people" Kurt pointed out.

Kitty rolled her eyes again, "_Drama King._" Kurt smirked again but his smirk fell when he fell of the beam. He had been hit on the side of the head with a yellow Frisbee. Kurt 'bamfed' before he hit the ground. He rubbed his head as a young, brown haired boy ran by, followed by a blonde boy. "Sorry" the blonde said as he picked up the Frisbee. Kitty giggled, "Why didn't you go outside and play out back?" Both boys shared a look before the brunet answered, "We didn't have anyone ta watch us." Kitty looked to Kurt and Rogue, "Wanna go outside?" Rogue nodded, "Lemme get Scott" and with that the group headed outside.

The group of new arrivals all played on the back lawn, they played with the Frisbee that Kurt had been hit with. Summer was still in full swing so everyone could stay up late and play outside when the weather was nice because in New York they got the summer rain every now and then.

...

Kirian was nudged awake by Lance who leaned over and pecked her lips. Her mismatched eyes fluttered awake. "Mornin' " he said with the traces of a light smile on his face. She and Lance changed in their respective rooms before they 'bamfed' to the hallway. "Kurt?" Kirian called, receiving no answer. Lance tapped her shoulder and gestured her outside to the backyard. Some of the new students were out playing in the backyard. Kurt, Kitty, Rogue and Scott sat on the grass outside watching the kids play.

Kirian took a hold of Lance's hand and 'bamfed' them outside. She overshot the landing a little bit because she landed right in the path of a Frisbee. She was still holding Lance's hand when she phased. A little brown boy ran over to her, "Sorry about thayat" he said as he picked the Frisbee up. "Ja its vine" she said as she walked over to where Kurt and the others were sitting. Rogue smiled and shielded her eyes from the sun when Kirian and Lance came to sit by them. "Hi, saw yer save there, nice" she said chuckling. Kirian rolled her eyes and sat down on Lance's lap.

"Get enough sleep?" Kurt asked as he tried to stop himself from laughing. "Ja nach links (Yeah after you left)" she said as she ran her fingers over Lance's gloved hand. He still sported his finger less gloves and blue jeans, it was what made Lance, Lance. Kurt laughed and smiled, "I just couldn't resist." She rolled her eyes and settled down enough to carry on a conversation while the kids played on the lawn.

...

Inside Professor Xavier watched his students outside. They had certainly come a long way. He remembered meeting all of them.

[Flashback]

Anna was currently being held by her father Logan. She was shaking and crying. He did his best to comfort the hysterically, weeping child in his arms. "Anna..." he said softly yet sternly, "Ya need ta stop yer cryin' please." Anna looked up at him and obeyed his wishes. She wiped the tears of her cheeks and settled into his arms.

Logan growled and set Anna down on the ground. She shivered and pulled Logan's leather jacket closer around her small body. Logan's claws slid out of his knuckles. Logan cracked his neck and readied for a fight when a voice spoke. "There is no need for those Logan, I am not here to hurt you." Logan didn't retract his claws, "I understand that you're name is Logan or Wolverine and she is Anna Marie or the Rogue." Logan growled, "How do ya know about us? Answer me!" "My name is Charles Xavier and I am just like you, I am a mutant." Logan stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a voice in his head.

He was shocked but he retracted his claws. Anna Marie ran to him and hugged his side. He put a protective arm around his ten year old daughter. "Ya won't h-hurt us w-will ya?" The Professor smiled at both mutants, "I will never hurt you. I just wanted to give you an invitation to come to my Institute. Its a place where mutants can safely reside and live in peace while they learn to use there powers. I would love it if you would join me." Anna looked up at her father who was still fairly tensed, "C-Can we Papa?" Logan looked down at his daughter, he gave a small smile, "If you hurt her I swear I will make ya pay" he growled before he followed Charles back to the jet.

In the jet two mutants already sat. An African women with a boy that looked about Rogue's age. "You must me Logan and Anna Marie" the women said politely as she approached them. She extended a hand, Rogue looked up at her father. He nudged her forward, she gently shook the women's hand with her own gloved hand. "Nahce ta meet ya" Anna said politely. "Hello, my name is Ororo or Storm" the women said, "I can control the weather and this here is my nephew Evan, he can create spikes from his body." Anna Marie looked impressed as she sat down beside her father, who still hadn't said much.

...

Charles smiled, the day he welcomed the two in his life was never the same but that was okay because he enjoyed it. Charles was proud to have mutants such as Rogue and Logan in his home as well as Ororo and Evan.

The Professor smiled as the children entered the house with Kurt and Kitty entered the house last. He watched his X Men go into the rec. room and settled into watching a movie when the sun started to set. He smiled and wheeled into the room joining his X Men.

* * *

Slightly longer chapter. A few more chapters to go. Read and Review.

Zee you in ze next chapter.

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	21. Mind Cleared of Worry

Chapter 21- Mind Cleared of Worry

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the X Men. I also do not own Perks of Being a Wallflower but it was an amazing movie.

I DO OWN KIRIAN~!

Scott & Jean- 17

Lance- 16 and a half

Kurt & Rogue- 16

Evan- 15 and a half

Kitty- 15

Kirian- 13

* * *

Kurt stared up at the ceiling in his bedroom. The light from the door to his balcony illuminated the room in a soft light. He gave a soft sigh as the thoughts ran around his mind.

Only a few years ago he was still living in a church, he was reduced to stealing to provide for his baby sister. He loved his baby sister very much and he would do anything for her. He gave a soft smile, he would never forget his beginnings. It was a humble place full of love and warmth. He would never forget his parents. Ross and Idina Wagner, the people that took him in.

Kurt used to speak of his parents all the time to Kirian. Kirian loved hearing stories about Kurt and his family. Kirian rarely spoke of her parents but Kurt had gathered that they were good people. They had brought up a smart and well rounded young girl. Kurt was only to happy to take her in and care for her.

Kurt rolled over and got up out of bed. A silent 'bamf' announced his arrival in the kitchen where he found his little sister sitting. She smiled up at him and gave him a hug. She was clad in dark blue shorts and one of her boyfriend's black sleep shirts, the shirt was so long it went just above her knees. Kurt chuckled and embraced his little sister. "Morning Prinzessin (Princess)." She smiled widely at him, "Vhere's ze vallflower?" Kirian rolled her eyes, Kurt only came to know about that term after the X Men watched Perks of Being a Wallflower. Ever since then Kurt referred to Lance as such, "He's in ze shower, I showered earlier." Kurt nodded and dropped into a seat at the table beside his baby sister.

"Remember vhen I met you?" he asked. Kirian smiled softly and nodded, "I don't zink I could ever forget zat day." "Same here" Kurt said as he squeezed his baby sister's hand. She nodded, "Man zese powers I got are crazy, zis morning I rolled over to get a drink of vater and I almost ended up in ze garage." Kurt chuckled,"Again?" "Yes and eets crazy" she sighed and brushed a lock of her multi-colored hair away from her face.

Kurt chuckled, "You're eyes and hair were the things zat I remember about you." She smiled widely at him and used one of Lance's favorite lines, "Is zat all?" He rolled his eyes and laughed before he hugged his baby sister. "Could you remember zat only a few years ago ve vere still in zat church." "Ja, I know. I vas zinking about zat earlier today."

...

Kirian felt a headache throbbing inside her skull, threatening to make her head explode. Her hands were in fists, she clenched them tightly and tried to even out her breathing. "Focus now Kirian, almost there" The Professor said, his voice rang in her ears. Her eyes snapped open, she did it. She felt as if a wave washed over her. "Did it vork?" The Professor smiled at her, "Lets see." Kirian took the Professor's hand in her un-gloved one. She gasped, she felt no shock. "It vorked!" she shot up to his feet, "They are in the kitchen" the Professor said.

Kirian rushed out the room at Pietro speeds before she 'bamfed' into the kitchen. Everyone was slightly shocked by her abrupt appearance. She ran and glomped her brother, "I can touch!" she shouted. Everyone looked at her shocked, "Vhat do you mean?" Kurt asked. "Lahke me?" Rogue questioned. "My powers, if I touch somevone I don't absorb their powers!" Everyone cheered for her, she 'bamfed' into Lance's arms. "Amazin' " before he kissed her.

...

That night Kirian went to bed snuggled into Lance's side. Her eyes remained opened even though Lance was asleep and the room was dark. She smiled and traced her fingers over the scars that hid under his sleep shirt. His breathing was calmed and even, "Ich liebe dich (I love you)." She was surprised when she felt a kiss on her hair, "Love ya too" he whispered. Kirian smiled and went to sleep in his arms, feeling better than ever.

* * *

Kinda of a short chapter but I hope it met your expectations.

REVIEW!

See you in the next chapter.

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


	22. All in the Family

Chapter 22-All In the Family

Disclaimer: Ich besitze nicht die X-Men (I don't own the X-Men).

I DO OWN KIRIAN~!

A/N: And so we are almost to the end of this fanfic. But if you would like you may read the sequel which will be entitled 'Stand By Me'. Thanks for reading, one more chapter (after this one)!

Kitty x Kurt (Kurtty)

Scott x Rogue (Scrouge)

Ororo x Logan (Rolo)

Lance x Kirian (**MY SHIPPING, DO NOT USE**)

* * *

Jean bumped into Kitty who had phased through a laser inside of the Danger Room under the mansion. Both girls glared at each other while Kurt, Kirian and Evan watched as they tried to hide their laughter. They ultimately failed and began laughing. Both females turned around and glared at the three mutants who sat on a fallen laser blast and some chunks of the wall.. Kitty and Jean shared a devious smile before Kurt rose out off of the fallen laser he was seated on, he gasped but couldn't help but laugh as Evan fell through the pile and landed on the floor under the laser.

Kirian burst out laughing and 'bamfed' so she was hanging from the light at the top of the Danger Room. Jean fired a a clear psychic blast at her. She dropped to the ground and pounded her small fists on the floor. Both Jean and Kitty toppled to the ground. The 13 year old grabbed the flag from the Jean's belt and smiled as she stood up and laughed softly while she dusted her hands off. "Are ve done Pzrofessor?" Kirian inquired as she helped unbury Evan from the pile of rubble. "Yes Kirian you are, up next is Scott, Alex and Tabitha vs. Rogue and Lance." Kirian grinned and followed the others out of the Danger Room. She passed Lance on the way out, she smiled and squeezed his hand before she kissed his cheek, (He no longer has the shield on his uniform). "Good luck!" she called as she 'bamfed' the others into the room that watched the Danger Room. Some of the new students at the Institute stood and sat watching the battle below. They smiled as she entered, Kirian's smile could light up any room.

...

Lance sighed and easy moved out of the way of a boom that came from Tabitha's palm. He raised his hands in front of him and within minutes to ground begin shaking. Kirian gripped Kurt's three fingered hand, as they watched the fight pan out. Rogue moved and kicked Alex, sending him flying into Scott. She blew him a kiss then cartwheeled out of the way to stand a few feet away from Lance. He smiled and nodded as he sent shock waves out. The whole room began to shake. Pieces of the floor begin to crack and split. Rogue swung while the other team was vulnerable, she went to try to hit Scott but because of the floor cracking she tripped and Scott's visor came off. Everyone ducked as Scott tried to shut his eyes. He winced and screamed as a bright red beam shot from his eyes.

Kirian's hand shot out and begin to shake, the beam of light stopped for a few seconds so Scott had time to close his eyes. Alex lifted his head up and went in search of his brother's glassed with Tabitha's help while Lance helped Scott and Rogue up. Alex found his brother's visor and rushed over to him. He placed the vision over his brother's eyes, "You okay bro?" Alex asked as Scott looked at him with a smile on his face. "I'm fine now, thanks." Everyone nodded, "We done here Professor X?" Tabitha asked while she popped a stick of gum into her mouth, "Yes" came over the intercom.

With that the X Men left the Observation Room and the Danger Room and about getting cleaned up and changed, Almost a full month had passed since the arrival of the new students and everyone had been settling into the mansion nicely. Kirian stood by Lance's hall and they headed up the stairs. Kirian excused herself to shower while the others went to their rooms.

...

"Students I would like you to gather into the rec. room, I have an important announcement" said the Professor over the intercom. Everyone scrambled to the Rec. room so they could get a good seat. Everyone was kind of worried when the Professor wheeled into the room with Ororo, Logan and Mr. Mccoy behind him. "Students I could not be prouder of you all for not only adjusting to a life that had chosen you to be different but you handle it with honor and take it in stride, so I think everyone deserves a well earned vacation." The whole room released a sigh of relief, then came the cheering. "You're families will be arriving in tomorrow to have dinner with us before you all go." Everyone seemed excited but Kitty, Kurt, Lance and Kirian, the four of them had no family so they could remain at the mansion.

Students left the room and made mad dashes for the stairs so they could pack for tomorrow. Just as the four were ready to leave the Professor stopped them. "Kurt may I speak to you?" Kurt frowned slightly and looked to Kitty then Kirian as if asking if they knew what this was about, both girls shook their head. "Sure zing Pzrofessor" Kurt said. The Professor smiled, "You can all come if you wish." With that the four mutants followed the Professor down the hall. The Professor opened the door. Kurt gasped, his heart jumped to his throat, "Mozzer, Fazer?"

Kurt was in a state of shock and disbelief when a woman with her hair in a bun stood up with her husband beside her. They rushed forward and hugged Kurt. Kurt was crying into the hug, he was so overjoyed. The Professor had found his parents for him! He could not believe it. Kirian smiled and leaned into Lance who tightened his hold on her small form.

"Danke Pzrofessor! I could not be happier! But how did you vind them, I zought ze vere gone?" The Professor smiled, "When Kirian and yourself came to the Institute I begin searching for your parents, it wasn't until last week did I find them." Kurt nodded with tears still running down his face. His mother had not released him from her hold sense she had first seen him, her husband did the same, "Who zis Kirian?" Kurt's mother asked in a soft tone as she kissed Kurt's head.

Tears poured down Kirian's cheeks. The ground beneath her begin to shake, she ran out of the room, "Shit!" Lance raced down the hall after Kirian, he knew she was upset. He muttered more obscenities under his breath as he ran. When he turned the corner he almost caught her but she took of at Pietro like speeds. Lance wandered through the whole mansion not finding a thing before he went upstairs to his bedroom. He could hear sobbing coming from under the bed. "Kirian?" he spoke softly. "V-Vhat?" Lance kneeled down and pulled the sheet so he could see under the bed.

Kirian lie their with tears rolling down her cheeks. He opened his arms, she phased through the bed and jumped into his opened arms. She buried her face into his chest, he gently stroked his fingers through her hair. "I know I szhould be happy for zem but eets not fair! My mozzer and fazzer vere killed and I..!" she wailed. Lance sighed softly, he could feel the floor under him shaking, he didn't want the mansion to collapse. He gently held Kirian at arms length. He pressed a warm kiss against her lips. Soon the shaking stopped and Lance released her from the kiss. Kirian placed her hands on Lance's arms, he wrapped her in them while gently stroking her multi-colored hair. "Trust me I get it yer mad, I would be too. But he's yer brother. Look at me" he said. Kirian looked up, new tears pooling in her eyes, "I do love Kurt and I'm szorry for being mad...He'll probably hate me..." Lance again held her at arms length, "Kurt would never ever hate you, don't forget that, okay?" He pressed his lips to her forehead, "Love you Keer" he murmured into her hair.

Kirian held tighter to Lance and whispered a quiet 'I love you' between sobs.

...

Kurt's heart shattered when Kirian ran from the room. He had no doubt that she was with Lance now. She was probably crying because she was so upset. Kurt had long since realized that it wasn't fair what she had to go through and he felt awful because he had his parents back and she didn't.

"Who zis Kirian?" his mother Idina asked puzzled. Kurt sighed softly, "She is mein baby szsister." Idina and Ross looked shocked, "Baby Szizster?" they said together. Kurt nodded, "Ja, I met Kirian vhen I ran, I vas in ze forest and I heard crying. I vent over to her and she almost attacked me but she let me help her. I have been vith her ever since, an evil man killed her parents right in front of her." Irene gasped and looked to Arnold then to Kurt, "Oh Kurt.. I am so glad that ju took her in!" Idina exclaimed, "Is she alvright?" his father asked. "I don't know..." Kurt murmured.

* * *

Kirian had wiped her tears and let Lance change his shirt, which was soaked with her tears. Together they made their way down the stairs. They had no doubt that the X Men had met the Wagner's. Kirian had always been proud to be a Wagner but now it was all different but she didn't know how different.

Kurt said with Kitty on one side and his parents on the other. They had been conversing when they heard footsteps. Lance and Kirian stood in the doorway to the kitchen. Kurt shot up and went over Kirian. He put her arms around her, "Bist du okay Prinzessin? (Are you okay, Princess?)." Kirian nodded as she held her tears back. Idina and Ross stood up, they walked over to where Kurt was standing, "H-Hallo" Kirian said softly, Idina and Ross returned the young girl's greeting, Kirian had a light smile on her face and the Wagner's couldn't help but smile. "Welcome to ze family" they said as they hugged her. Kirian sunk into the embrace and smiled. "Danke... (Thank you)" she whispered as she went to stand by Lance who put an arm around her, "Told you" he said smiling at her. Kirian smiled back and kissed him. "Love you Keer" she stood on her tiptoes and stayed close to him, whispering against his lips "Love you too Lance."

* * *

I loved this chapter, hope you did too. But sadly this is the end of 'A Mile in Our Shoes' but, stay tuned for the sequel 'Stand By Me.'

Read and Review!

_Baby_Nightcrawler_


End file.
